En el momento que comenzó
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •UA, Traducción•Si Snape pudiese escoger vivir su vida una vez más ¿Qué pasaría? Él escogería a Lily en vez de los mortífagos, peligro y romance unen a esta pareja.
1. Capítulo 1

Titulo original: The moment it began

Autora original: Sindie

Adaptación: Ashamed Kawaii

_Nota de autora: _Spoilers de Las reliquias de la muerte. Está historia se escribió como una respuesta que hizo J.K Rowling en una entrevista donde dijo que si Snape pudiese escoger vivir su vida una vez más, él escogería a Lily sobre los mortífagos. Así que si, esto es un Universo Alterno.

_Disclaimer: _Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos les pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_En el momento cuando todo vuelve_

_Y vueltas y vueltas en círculos vamos,  
Aturdidos y en el alto vuelo; es puro éxtasis.  
Visión borrosa no obstaculiza la decisión  
Para saltar el acantilado de la realidad-  
Buceando, viviendo en aguas azules de la delicia  
Y en algunos la locura etiqueta la imaginación.  
Recuerda las conversaciones y los saludos de manos,  
¿Cómo es la sensación de hinchazón, así, se hinchan.  
Se expande hacía... oh, diablos-  
¿Realmente importa, de todos modos?  
Y entonces, tan locamente, créanlo o no,  
El momento empieza de nuevo:  
Todo regresa en el momento en que comenzó._

_Capítulo uno._

Ojos verdes.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo fuese negro.

La oscuridad era espesa, casi como una masa sólida presionando todas las partes de su cuerpo. (¿Aún seguía teniendo un cuerpo?) En primer lugar, tenía miedo porque no podía respirar, pero entonces supuso que realmente no necesitaba respirar ahora que estaba muerto. No podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció en ese estado de estar, ni sabía en que lugar ni a que hora se encontraba - si es que existía esas cosas después de la muerte.

Pero entonces, la presión disminuyó gradualmente y siguió desendiendo, hasta el punto de no sentir nada de la ingravidez. La oscuridad se volvió a gris oscuro, a gris claro, a blanco, la luz blanca era muy intensa.

Su impresión inicial fue que en el infierno ahora era cuestionable. Esa pesada oscuridad que sentía podría ser que se encontraba en el infierno, pero la luz, ¿Eran los dos masa y brillo?

En frente de él se materializó un par de ojos. Tenía la esperenza de ver aquellos ojos verdes, pero aquellos ojos azules penetrantes eran mejor que aquellos ojos rojos malévolos. La intensidad y la nitidez de esos ojos eran irreales pero ya no pertenecía a la vida de Albus Dumbledore, por lo que su calidad podría ser extraordinaria si las leyes de la naturaleza así lo permitiesen.

- Severus.- parpadeó el viejo hombre.

Severus Snape se dio cuenta que no podía inclinarse, se le hacía difícil encontrar su voz, Exhaló, consciente de que podía respirar otra vez, extrañamente podía hacerlo. Exhaló una vez más sintiendo como se liberaba de muchos años de ira, de fustración, tristeza, amargura, y cualquiera otra cosa negativa que le haya pasado en su vida. Respiró aún más fuerte y se dio cuenta que se llenaba de una extraña sensación, casi la sensación de algo irreconocible - ¿Esperanza?

Finalmente encontró su voz - Dumbledore - dijo Severus.

- Sí, mi niño - dijo simplemente Dumbledore.

Aún cuando se sentía mucho mejor en años, la torcida personalidad de Snape se mantenía ahi, por lo que se encontró sumamente molesto con el antiguo proposito que tenía.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó mordazmente - ¿Qué quieres, Dumbledore? ¿Estás aquí para cuestionarme 'mi otro trabajo', como lo es?

Dumbledore, a pesar de si mismo rió entre dientes - ¿Cómo te sientes, Severus?

Con un débil suspiro Snape gimió - En realidad bastante bien... mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba pero, tú sigues sin responderme a mi pregunta, si estoy muerto, supongo que esto es el más allá y tu estás aqui como si fueras una especie de guía.

Hubo unas tontas risitas otra vez. Snape frunció el cejo muy profundamente, cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, sorprendido de que aún tenía un cuerpo.

- Bueno, como verás Severus, eso es lo que me gustaría discutir contigo. Pocos tienen la oportunidad, de hacer las cosas de nuevo, pero cada cierto tiempo, los poderes especiales sólo se le concederan a una privilegiada persona.

Se surcó su oscura frente - ¿De qué estás hablando, Dumbledore?

La expresión jovial de Dumbledore se convirtió en una sobria - Te has ocupado de una parte díficil que has desempeñado en la vida, Severus. Tú vida realmente no fue para vivir, y realmente me siento culpable porque te esclavicé con otro maestro sólo para servirme. Cometí errores, si, pero tu hiciste más que suficiente para arreglar las cosas malas que tu hiciste, tu vida sigue siendo injustamente corta en un trato cruel, una horrible manera. Finalmente cuando tu podrías haber estado libre, tu moriste pocas horas antes que Harry matará a Lord Voldemort. Lo que trato de decir, Severus, es: Si te dieran la oportunidad de vivir tu vida una vez más ¿Lo harías?

Perplejo, pensando que esto era una especie de broma, de juego, esto tenía que ser imposible. Snape hablo suavemente e incapaz de ver los ojos de Dumbledore - Si lo haría... Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría cambiar.- Se detuvo recordando su horrible infancia pero luego conoció a Lily y como ella era la luz de su oscuridad en su mundo. Por un corto tiempo ellos eran los mejores amigos, pero recordó el día que había terminado su sagrada conexión por siempre, por una palabra estúpida: _Sangre sucia_.

- Todo se vino abajo, en el día en el que llamé a Lily...- murmuró incapaz de terminar la frase.

- Si.- asintió lentamente - Lo has llamado tu peor error, si no estoy equivocado.-

Snape miró a Dumbledore con rabia - No, no estás equivocado, Dumbledore. ¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver? Estás tratando de decirme que tienes el poder de regresarme y que puedo hacer las cosas ¿Otra vez? Eso es ¡Imposible!

- Yo no poseo ese poder - comentó con serenidad - Pero hay poderes mucho más grandes del que cualquier hombre pueda entender, si, Severus tu puedes regresar si así lo deseas. Sin embargo conservaras todos tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada. A pesar de que tu crees que sabes que tu has hecho cosas malas, podrás beneficiarte en esta nueva vida, puedes encontrar aquellos viejos momentos que te atormentan. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas regresar?

Snape pensó por un tiempo, no supo si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo pero finalmente se decidió - Si.

- Muy bien - respondió Dumbledore - Buena suerte, Severus.

Snape parpadeó y cuando abrió sus ojos estaba vestido como un estudiante otra vez, fuera de Hogwarts en una tarde soleada a principios de verano. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a James Potter y a su banda acercársele. Sabía la fecha exacta.

Ese fue el día de su peor recuerdo, cuando todo se había ido en espiral, se había venido, abajo, muy abajo...

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: _Espero que está historia les atrapé como a muchos otros lo han hecho si quieren saber el link de la historia o de la autora no duden en pedirmelo con gusto se lo proporcionaré, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible n.n

**Dejen reviews**

**Ashamed  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo dos.  
_

- Todo bien, Quejicus - dijo James en voz alta.

Snape interiormente se acobardó recordando aquél horrible nombre. Observó sus manos, aventó su mochila en el pasto y empezó a buscar su varita mágica cuando James gritó - ¡Expelliarmus!

Snape gimió y observó como su varita volaba por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo detrás de él. Sirius soltó una risotada, se regañó a si mismo por haber bajado la guardia de ese modo. Él ya había vivido esto una vez. Seguramente él sabía mejor que nadie que dejaba a James hacerse el tonto para él otra vez, pero sabía que no iba a esperar nada relevante este día, para comenzar su vida en ese punto. Observó la cara de James tensa, la cara de burla hizo que sintiera un viejo odio que ardía por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser este día de todos los días que tenía su primera nueva vida?

- ¡Impedimenta! - gritó James, señalando con su varita a Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita.

Snape se molestó consigo mismo. Él tenía la mente, la habilidad y la experiencia de un gran mago que tenía la experiencia en una guerra, que tenía la experiencia de haber sido un espía, que había visto muchas muertes en todos estos dieciséis años de su vida, y aún así en su cuerpo joven, se sintió un torpe, un antisocial inepto, como siempre se sintió. ¿Nada había cambiado?

Bueno, aunque él estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante. Snape se acostó en el pasto jadeando, James y Sirius se acercaron a él con sus varitas en la mano había una multitud reunida. Colagusano estaba por sus pies, observándolo fastidiadamente, cerca de ahí se encontraba Lupin cuya nariz estaba enterrada en su libro, para tener una vista mucho más clara.

_Debo de agarrar sólo mi varita mágica y pelear, les mostraré una cosa o quizás dos_ pensó Snape salvajemente, pero entonces recordó: Lily vendría a rescatarlo. Si él peleara con todos ellos por su propia cuenta, seguramente ella no vendría y nunca arreglaría lo que él arruinó y perdería su oportunidad por siempre. A regañadientes Snape se tragó su orgullo y permitió que ellos se divirtieran a sus anchas... por ahora.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen, Quejiquis? - dijo James.

- Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino - aseguró Sirius con maldad - Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

Varias personas se rieron observándolo. Colagusano hizo una risita aguda, Snape trató de levantarse, pero el conjuro aún seguía en él, estaba luchando, era como si estuviese obligado a permanecer ahí por unas cuerdas invisibles.

- Esperen... y verán - jadeó, miró a James con una expresión de horror - Esperen... y verán... hasta que yo... les pruebe todo lo contrario.

Snape hizo una sonrisa interna. Él había sido capaz de terminar la frase está vez.

- Eso es bueno... viniendo de ti - dijo Sirius fríamente - ¿Qué nos vas a probar, quejiquis? ¿Qué tu nariz es la más grande del mundo?

A pesar de todo, observar a James y a Sirius vivos, atormentándolo una vez más, humillándolo más allá de lo que él se pudiese imaginar. Snape juró en voz alta y trató de pronunciar conjuros pero su varita seguía a diez pies de distancia, no pasó nada.

- Vete a lavar esa boca - le espetó James - ¡Fregotego!

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape, la espuma le cubría sus labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantará...pero él lo soporto porque sabía lo que iba a pasar después.

- ¡Déjenlo en PAZ!

Snape desvió su mirada hacia ella y sus ojos negros se posaron en la joven Lily. Ella era tan hermosa como la recordaba y mucho más. Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción.

_Lily...oh Lily..._James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Para consternación de Snape, James se llevo su mano libre revolviéndose su cabello. Su propósito se había cumplido.

- ¿Qué tal, Evans? - la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! - repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía. El corazón de Snape dio otro vuelco.- ¿Qué les ha hecho?

- Bueno... - respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta - Es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico...

Muchos de los estudiantes se habían reído incluido Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro no se rió, ni tampoco Lily. Snape se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Lupin está vez y quizás él no era tan malo como los demás, pero ahora él sólo tenía ojos para Lily.

- Te crees muy gracioso - afirmó ella con frialdad - Pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza, arrogante y bravucón Potter. Déjalo en _paz_.

- Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans - replicó rápidamente James - Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré apuntar a Quejiquis con mi varita.

El efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacía su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante - aseguró Lily.

Estaba tan orgulloso de Lily. Verla parada enfrentarse a James como la única que amo mucho más que él.

- Mala suerte, Cornamenta - exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacía Snape - ¡Eh!

Snape dirigió su varita hacía James, golpeándolo en sus pies. James se recuperó demasiado rápido y Snape se preguntó si tenía que haber ocupado el conjuro Sectusempra como la última vez, pero no quería volver a recurrir a ocupar magia oscura. Lo que si sabía Snape es que fue colgado boca abajo en el aire, la túnica le caía debajo de su cabeza y sabía que tenía unas flacas y pálidas piernas y unos viejos calzoncillos expuestos a todos para que lo vieran.

Él sufrió esta humillación tonta porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sólo un poco más, ahora...

Muchas personas en la pequeña multitud que se había hecho vitoreaban, Sirius, James y Colagusano echaron una risotada.

- ¡Bájenlo! - dijo Lily.

- Como quieras - dijo James y de golpe alzó su varita. Snape cayó en un montón de terreno arrugado. Se limpió su túnica, agarró su varita de su pies y antes de pronunciar algún hechizo Sirius dijo - ¡Petrificus totalus! - Snape se desplomo una vez más, se puso rígido como una tabla.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! - Lily gritó y sacó su varita mágica. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

- ¡Ey! Evans, no me hagas acerté una maldición a ti - dijo James sincero.

- ¡Entonces quítale la maldición!

James suspiró profundamente y, a continuación, se dirigió a Snape y murmuró el anticonjuro.

- Ahí tienes - dijo, mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie - Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Quejicus.

- Yo no - Snape empezó a hablar - No necesito tu ayuda - dijo con firmeza, mirando a Lily en vez de a James, se seguía sintiendo avergonzado como para atrever a darle las gracias a Lily en frente de todos al menos no le había dicho sangre sucia. Jamás se volvería a manchar con esa palabra de eso si estaba seguro. Sus ojos aun miraban a Lily, pero ella se veía lastimada porque había rechazado su ayuda.

_Oh, Dios no, _Snape suplicó _Por favor, por favor Lily... no me odies._Lily se dio la vuelta y corrió, dejando a Snape presa de los Merodeadores otra vez, pero no iba a humillarlo una vez más ¡Esta vez no! Fue demasiado rápido con su varita, que ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Cuatro de ellos incluido Lupin de buena medida, se quedaron estupefactos en aquellos cincos segundos. Snape sonrió dejando atrás a la multitud que yacía aturdida.

_Les mostraré que puedo manejarme... cuatro adolescentes contra un mago experto ¡Ja!_Snape se acercó al castillo. Si bien se había salvado de la horrible vergüenza que le hubiese pasado en frente de la escuela, seguía preocupado por Lily. No estaba seguro de donde se podría encontrar ella pero recordó que uno de sus lugares preferidos era el almacén de escobas y se dirigió allí.

Snape instintivamente se agarró la manga cuando llego a su destino. Si Lily se encontraba detrás de esa puerta podría hablarle por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero ella eso no lo sabía. No podía actuar como el Snape adulto. Trató de recordar como era ser un adolescente de nuevo. Allí se encontraba. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. Un dolor de culpabilidad lo golpeó. Los ojos de Lily lo miraron acusadoramente.

_Si sólo supieras todas las cosas por las que me tienes que acusar _Snape pensó amargamente _Lily ¡Yo te maté!_Su desesperación debió de haber surcado su cara porque Lily suavizó sus facciones y preguntó - Sev ¿Estás...bien?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó amargamente - Lily yo... yo.

Hubo un millón de cosas que quería decirle... para pedir su perdón y confesarle su amor. Pero sabría que quizás la asustaría. Lily estaba sentada en frente de él, con dieciséis años, ahora sabía lo que hubiese pasado si nunca le hubiese dicho eso.

- Lo siento - dijo simple - No quería hacerte llorar.

Se sentó a lado de ella, y Lily dio un ahogado sollozo, agarró su mano con la suya - Oh Sev, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender... que sólo trato de ayudarte? Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte tú solo pero... pero odio ver como ellos te tratan... Potter simplemente es horrible... diciendo que mereces ser atormentado sólo porque existes. Es algo horrible para decirle a alguien.

Ella decía esas palabras, que hizo sentir a Snape que realmente merecía una de esas palabras. Murmuró por debajo - Quizás él tenga razón.

- ¿Qué? - dijo boquiabierta, apretando su puño en su mano. Ella tomó su otra mano lo obligo a que la viera - Nunca digas eso, Severus Snape. Tú tienes más valor que doce Potters juntos en cualquier día de la semana. Él no te conoce como yo a ti.

- Gracias a Merlín por eso - se le ocurrió reírse por eso, era incapaz de haberse ayudado a si mismo - No quisiera que Potter esté sentado en un almacén de escobas a mi lado y que me esté agarrando mi mano.

Lily soltó una risita - En serio Sev... lo digo en serio. Tú eres mi mejor amigo... eres muy ingenioso a tu manera, y eres brillante. Tú compartiste este mundo conmigo, ninguno más lo hizo, y yo siempre te daré las gracias por eso.

- Sí, bueno... trato - dijo Snape con torpeza, abrumado por la emoción.

Se sentaron en silencio agarrados de las manos. Después de un tiempo Snape susurró - Lo siento otra vez... por hacerte llorar hace un rato. Realmente aprecio lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias, Lily.

Aturdida, Lily bromeó - ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a mostrar tanta gratitud, Sev?

- Justo ahora - dijo con confianza -- Justo ahora, Lily.

Continuará...

* * *

_Notas de autora:_ Mucho de este capítulo está basado en el capítulo 28 "El peor recuerdo de Snape" de _Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix _pág. 645-648. Varias líneas están directamente tomadas del texto original o cambiado algo. La declaración de Lily hacía Severus sobré su valor y los "Doce Potters", es una referencia a lo que Harry le dijo a Neville en _La piedra filosofal_ sobre su valor y los "Doce Malfoys" siempre amé ese diálogo.

_Notas de Ashamed Kawaii:_ Todo por si las dudas en la historia la letra cursiva son sus pensamientos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si, ahora Snape no le dijo sangre sucia, esto hubiese pasado o al menos lo que pensó Sindie. También otra cosa si algo no le entienden háganmelo saber ya que es mi primer fanfic que traduzco y me resulta a veces complicado traducir para que los demás entiendan, tengan a conianza de decirme si hago o no un buen trabajo n.n

Agradezco enormemente a _Itzel, Victoria Balck, Heit Snape, Alejandrita, Lupita. Snape y a MSP _¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews!

**Dejen reviews**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Más tarde ese mismo día, Snape estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio de Slytherin. Su compañero aún no se encontraba ahí. Miró a su alrededor y se sentía desfamiliarizado con el lugar, se sentía extraño. Como un maestro rara vez se metía a los dormitorios de sus alumnos, sólo llegaba a permanecer en la Sala Común.

Pero ahora ya no era un profesor, estaba parado enfrente del espejo, tocó por primera vez en mucho tiempo su yo joven, en su nueva vida. No había nada diferente en su nueva vida, pero aún así, verse a sí mismo con dieciséis años era extraño, ya que apenas ayer se veía de treinta y ocho años, estaba en shock. Él se veía tan… joven.

No, él había sido viejo cuando murió, especialmente por lo que le había encomendado un mago, pero Snape se dio cuenta prematuramente de su edad de su cara que había observado antes. No podría haber pasado fácilmente como un niño de diez años siendo él en realidad un hombre. Supuso que años y años como doble agente durante la guerra y enseñándoles a estudiantes idiotas no lo hubieran ayudado de cualquier forma.

Snape frunció las cejas. Si, su boca todavía era de la misma forma; unos labios delgados. Sus ojos eran como dos túneles como los había tenido en el pasado. Su nariz seguía… larga y ganchuda. Suspiró.

Sabía que debería de ser feliz. Había pasado sólo un par de horas desde que estuvo con Lily. Entonces ¿Qué pasaba con él? Sin embargó frunció el ceño se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca se preocupó demasiado por su apariencia física… hasta ahora. Se sentía extraño. Lily había sido amigo de él porque ella le preocupaba su interior, no por el cómo se vería. ¿Por qué era tan superficial?

Severus Snape no era superficial. Tal vez se sintió que tenía una razón más por la cual preocuparse. Sabía que nunca sería apuesto pero al menos podría lavar su cabello todo los días… al menos eso supuso y quizás no frunciría el ceño y tampoco haría gestos de burla. Ver a un joven sin ninguna cara de maldad le recordó que él estaba ahí porque le habían dado una oportunidad para empezar otra vez, así que ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo?

Snape dejó el cuarto y se dirigió al baño y se lavó su cabello con firmeza, dos veces. Encontró una pequeña botella de acondicionador entre sus cosas, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado eso ahí y decidió probarlo. Cuando terminó se seco su pelo y se miró en el espejo, sorprendido como su cabello estaba suave y limpio, sintió como caía más allá de sus hombros. Llegó a sentirse increíble. ¡Realmente estaba suave y limpio!

Sonrió ligeramente, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Ey, Severus! ¿Qué estás haciendo, admirándote?

Snape reconoció la despreciable voz de su supuesto amigo; Mulciber. Mulciber era alto y musculoso, una amenaza para el futuro joven, para estar seguro. Michael Mulciber utilizaba su fuerza brutal para ejercer control sobre otros, y Snape recordó que sólo fueron "amigos" porque él se ofreció a ayudarlo a estudiar (más que nada le hacía su tarea) Mulciber lo ayudaba a defenderse de los Merodeadores. En los años que siguieron, Mulciber intrigado por el vasto conocimiento de Snape que conocía cosas, se quedaba mudo de cada palabra que él decía sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Snape se alejó del espejo y lo dejo pasar en la puerta de la torre, no tenía ganas de hablar con Mulciber. Si realmente iba a tener una oportunidad real con Lily, sabía que no podría seguir siendo amigos y menos de Mulciber y Avery. Lo ignoró a propósito y como en el pasado regresó a su cuarto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mulciber entró en la habitación y se hundió sin contemplaciones en su cama. Avery entró un minuto más tarde. Fue demasiado obvio que ellos dos hayan hablado antes de que entraran al cuarto.

- Ey, Severus - dijo Avery - Mulciber dijo que lo ignoraste ¿Tienes algo en tu trasero que no nos quieres mostrar? Hemos escuchado lo que te pasó hoy en el lago…

- Cállate, Avery - dijo molesto.

Avery sonrió y Mulciber soltó unas carcajadas - Ohhh, tenemos a un joven sensible ¿Verdad? - Mulciber dijo burlón.

Con un gemido silencioso, Snape recorrió sus cortinas alrededor de sus cuatro lados y las encantó para que nadie pudiera molestarlo. Murmuró otro encanto en silencio para silenciar el alboroto que venía de dos alborotadores y se relajó. Snape se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto para haber sido amigo de dos personas como Mulciber y Avery. Con la retrospectiva que ahora poseía, pudo ver claramente que sólo querían ser "amigos" con él porque podría darles algo que ellos morían: su conocimiento. Ellos se habían alimentado de ella como gusanos alimentándose de la carne podrida.

Se despreció por ser tan ingenuo. Snape se dio cuenta que sólo buscaba su compañía porque ellos también le habían ofrecido algo: su supuesta protección. Fueron realmente pocas veces en las que ellos lo salvaron de James Potter y de Sirius Black, sin embargo, sabía que había encontrado un humor como el de los Merodeadores que sólo fue un chico impopular que fue escogido para ser diferente.

_Realmente eres un idiota _se reprendió a si mismo _Tienes a Lily, cuyo amor fue rechazado porque nunca entendiste como ella podría amar a alguien como tú… porque sentiste que tenías que probarte en el mundo y ser alguien de sangre pura… y mira lo que obtuviste. No tienes una mejor oportunidad que en este momento._

**/**/**/o**/**/**/

Unos días más tarde, después de sus TIMO's los exámenes habían terminado, Lily y Snape abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts, listos para irse a casa ese verano. Los últimos días habían sido pesados para el pobre de Snape. Si bien su examen de pociones fue extremadamente fácil debido a su gran conocimiento en esa materia en Transformaciones y Encantos los exámenes fueron un poco más difíciles. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había sido un estudiante y había hecho sus pruebas y ninguno había sido su materia más fuerte. Él pensó que podría sacar un "A" en sus materias al menos.

Había tratado de distanciarse lo más posible de los gustos de Avery y Mulciber. Afortunadamente el quinto año estaban obligados a pasar el mayor tiempo posible haciendo sus TIMO's, pero cuando él no estaba haciendo eso, Snape se escondía en la biblioteca, usualmente estudiando con Lily. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en todas las maravillosas conversaciones que tuvo con Lily la semana pasada. Ahora tendría todo el verano para estar con ella.

No se esperaba regresar a ser un menor de edad. Con la mente de un gran mago, sería muy poco probable hacer magia a sus dieciséis años y no quería volver a ver a su padre de nuevo. Odiaba a su padre en su vida pasada y no dudaba que hubiese algún cambio en ello.

Lily y él estaban sentados en un compartimiento para cada uno. Snape dudaba que alguien más pudiera estar con ellos, pero si eso ocurría no tenían ninguna opción. Agradecidos por la reclusión, se relajó y dio un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Estás contento de que acabe el año, también? - sonrió Lily desde el otro lado del compartimiento.

- Si - admitió suavemente - ¿Qué año, eh? Sólo dos años más y acabamos la escuela y ¿Entonces qué?

Era extraño pensar sobre su futuro tan abiertamente. No pretendía unirse a los mortífagos ya que era su ruina de su vida y la de Lily. Por eso, nunca sería un espía de Dumbledore o trabajar en Hogwarts. Él se imaginaba haciendo cosas, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.

Lily encogió de hombros - No lo sé… es gracioso saber que ya se han ido cinco años. Recuerdo que estaba ansiosa cuando fue mi primer día. Tú también estabas tan emocionado cuando nos subimos al tren ese día…

- Si - Snape suspiró pensando, cómo ingenuo había sido -. Y ¿te molestarás conmigo por tu hermana?

Lily recordó ese día y se rió, rodó los ojos, mientras pensaba en Petunia - Eres tan adorable, Sev… Deberías de haber visto la forma en las que sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando tú hablaste de Hogwarts y éramos muy pequeños.

Snape se ruborizó un poco por su comentario. Lily pensó que era adorable ¿Al menos sólo cuándo era un niño? - Sólo tú dirías algo como eso ¿verdad, Lily?

Lily sonrió y Snape alcanzó su mano. Ella buscaba sus ojos -. Has estado… diferente esta última semana, Sev.

- ¿Diferente? - se preguntó si se veía sumamente obvio. _No podría decirle que estoy reviviendo mi vida._- Si - dijo ella -. Y de buena manera, me refiero. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, por los dos últimos años, Sev… quiero decir. Estabas todo el tiempo con Mulciber y Avery, te juntabas con la gente equivocada. Quizás esté equivocada, y espero que lo esté, pero ese tipo de personas les va ir mal, simplemente lo sé. Tú-ya-sabes-quien cada vez se está poniendo más fuerte y esa gente puede unirse con él. Al menos eso pienso de ellos…

Snape sabía lo que ella trataba de decir, ya que todo lo que había dicho ella había sido cierto, él lo había vivido en su vida pasada. Él sabía las funestas consecuencias si se les unía a los mortífagos; una vida de servidumbre, la muerte de Lily, y en última estancia, su muerte. Una miserable existencia. No una vida en lo absoluto, pero era una mera excusa para una.

Él trajo su otra mano y la puso encima de ella -. Oye - dijo suavemente -. No te preocupes, eso nunca va a pasar. Lo siento por haberme juntado con esos tipos. Ellos nunca serían mis verdaderos amigos, de todas formas. Sólo estaban impresionados por que sabía mucho sobre la uhm… Magia Oscura.

- ¿Por qué sabes mucho de Magia Oscura? De cualquier forma, Sev - preguntó Lily - Eres una buena persona. No necesitas recurrir al uso de ese tipo de cosas.

Snape sacudió la cabeza tristemente -. Tú no entiendes, Lily. No es una cuestión de querer aprenderlo porque… porque quiero usarlo. Admito que una parte de mí, está intrigada, pero creo que es justo decir que necesitas saber tú lado Oscuro para entender tu lado Bueno mejor. ¿Cómo podrías enseñar Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras sin tener conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras? No estoy diciendo que está bien hacer uso de ellas, excepto, quizás en extremas circunstancias, pero… bueno… Supongo que una parte de mí se quiere sentir importante.

Lily apretó suavemente su mano - ¿Sabes qué, Sev? Eres importante, por lo menos para mí, y no creo que tu necesites algo para cambiar, me gustas y mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo.

El corazón de Snape dio un vuelco y se le anudó la garganta. Él no lloraría, él no lloraría en frente de Lily. Pero no pudo ayudar a esas lágrimas que se formaban en la esquina de sus ojos.

_Si sólo supieras la verdad, Lily… cómo te traicioné por el Señor Tenebroso… cómo traicioné tu amistad…_- Oye, Oye - dijo Lily cautelosamente, limpiándole unas cuantas lágrimas -. Sev, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Tú-tú… sabes que te quiero ¿verdad, Lily? - susurró.

Lily sabía que se acercaba profundamente con cuidado y él le gustaba a ella, es su mejor amigo, pero tenía la sensación de que él sentía mucho más que eso - ¿Realmente tu…? - preguntó.

- Si.

Lily realmente no había pensado en Snape de esa manera… como un novio, pero quizás fue porque ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia. Cuando se detuvo a pensar sobre eso, sabía que no había nada más en su vida que él. Ella le había dicho todo, pasado algún tiempo sentados en un sociable silencio con él, agarró su mano, y vio su sonrisa y sus lágrimas. Él sólo se abría hacía ella, por lo que se dio cuenta que también lo amaba.

- Creo que también te quiero, Sev.

El corazón de Snape dio un vuelco. Quería saltar en el compartimiento como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad quién recibe su juguete favorito, pero se abstuvo por el simple hecho de no ser un idiota en frente de ella.

- Creo que este verano va estar bien, entonces - dijo sarcástico en un mejor estado de ánimo.

Continuará…

* * *

_Notas de autora: _Sé mucho que está historia ha sido muy linda, hasta ahora, pero créanme cuando digo que esté fanfic es sin duda un "no vivieron felices para siempre ". Tengo algunas ideas en la mente que tendrán caminos oscuros por delante. He tenido que dedicarle algún tiempo a puras cosas lindas, aunque… ¿Pueden culparme? ;)

Y muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y sus reviews. Que me motivan a escribir más por sus comentarios, que he recibido. ¡Muchas gracias!

_Notas de Ashamed Kawaii:_ Amigas mías perdónenme por no contestar sus lindos reviews en el reply pero mi dedo tomo consciencia propia y traté y traté pero borró los reviews dejándome incapacitada para los reply, pero _no os preocupéis_ porque responderé a cada uno de sus reviews, espero que ese estúpido dedo no vuelva a tener consciencia de ¡Nada! Muajaja xD Espero de todo corazón que cumplan sus propósitos porque yo ¡uff! Que Kami-sama se amparé de mi jaja xD

_**FELIZ AÑO 2009**_

_H.B Snape: Por supuesto, que cuando puedo le comentó sobre su historia y sus lindos reviews dedicados hacía ella. A todas nos fascina Snape que ¡hombre! xD__**  
**_

_Itzel: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review n.n espero que esta vez no te me acabas todas las uñas ¡Kami-sama! Espero que no, porque ya traje el tercer capítulo que espero te agrade._

_Zafiro nekko: Muchas gracias por tu emotivo review pero yo también odio a James, y también pensé lo mismo que tú, que ella siempre vivió enamorada de Snape, odio ver en que acabó su final tan ¡indigno! T.T El fanfic de Sindie ya culminó apenas hace una semana con sus 121 capítulos, si gustas leerlo te invitó a que accedas a mi perfil y ahí verás el nombre de la autora o bien lo puedes buscar en mis favoritos ;)  
Alejandrita: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Casi no te veo en el msn u.u espero que nso volvamos a topar porque en serio me caíste muy bien, espero que este capitulo te guste._

_BBM: ¡Aquí está! Tus rezos fueron escuchados jaja y está vez traté de actualizar rápido ya que otra vez vienen los exámenes :S_

_Madonna Depp: ¡Ami también me parte el corazón! Maldito james, ojalá y se pudra en el averno jaja O.O bueno me aluciné gomen, gomen ¿pero qué puedo decir?_

**_Espero sus reviews._**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•_**  
**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo cuatro.  
_

Cuando Snape entrara a su casa en Spinner's End, sería con temor. Él no quería volver a ver a su padre de nuevo. Incluso Potter lo vio molesto, cuando Snape se salió del tren con Lily era una absurda comparación con su estúpido padre. Realmente era ridículo, sentirse con mucho temor, pero el Snape adulto no encontró recuerdos del hombre que había sido la razón por la cual él había odiada por vez primera a los muggles.

Cuando entró, su madre, que había llegado a la estación de tren para recogerlo. Silenciosamente se paró en la cocina, para empezar a prepararse su cena. Eileen Prince Snape, no conocía la mirada de su hijo ni tampoco había entablado una conversación con él. Snape consideró su retirada con una mezcla de tristeza y de ira. Y fue a causa de su padre que su madre se había convertido en un caparazón de su antiguo yo.

Snape miró en el salón, encontró a su padre descansando en el sofá, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. La televisión estaba prendida, pero el volumen estaba apagado. Varías botellas de vidrio estaban tiradas en frente del sofá y aún más al final de la mesa se encontraba cerca la cabeza de Tobías Snape.

Snape frunció el ceño al patético hombre que se encontraba ahí. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba: era típico encontrar a su padre desmayado en el sofá después de otra borrachera. Snape se dio la medio vuelta y caminó hacía las escaleras para llegar a su abandonado dormitorio. Se acordó cuando tenía dieciséis años, su padre sólo iba a trabajar en el molino medio tiempo. Su padre bebía y malgastaba su vida, lo que significaba tratar con un alcohólico y violento que lo lastimaba mentalmente, y quién a veces físicamente abusaba de su esposa e hijo.

Snape entró a su antigua habitación y tiró sus cosas irreflexivamente en el suelo. Se cayó en la cama con un fuerte golpe y cerró sus ojos soltando un largo suspiro. No tenía ganas de bajar. Quería huir y convencer a Lily de hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que poner a Lily en esa cantidad de peligro era demasiado estúpido.

Lord Voldemort era una amenaza real, y dos menores magos atravesando el país para estar en su contra era ridículo. A pesar de Voldemort y sus "amigos" de Slytherin tratando de convencerlo para que se uniera al lado Oscuro, los Merodeadores con sus palabras hirientes y atormentándolo, y su abusivo padre borracho, pero de cualquier manera se sentía mucho más feliz. Tenía a Lily. Y quizás eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

_/__**/**__/__**o**__/__**/**__/_

Unos días más tarde, Snape tenía sus dudas. Dos días después de regresar a su casa, Lily había ido con su familia de vacaciones, así que no la había visto en tres días. Por mucho que había esperado estar lejos de Potter y de su banda este verano, se dio cuenta de que no tendría paz completa.

Una parte de su mente causaba estragos por toda la injusticia. _Elegí revivir mi maldita vida, ¿Cuál es lo bueno de ello? Claro, tenía a Lily, pero nada más eso ¡Había cambiado! Pensé que teniendo a Lily haría algo más… mejor… pero ¿Quién me hizo una broma?_Snape pasó la mayor parte del tiempo teniendo largas caminatas o paseándose de un lado a otro en su cuarto. Él no tenía las ganas ni la paciencia de sentarse y leer, que probablemente hubiese sido una rutina normal para disfrutar. Se negó a comer las comidas en presencia de su padre, por lo que, a pesar del dolor que culpablemente sabía era causado por su madre, se retiró a su habitación, una pequeña placa de cualquier sustento había estado siempre en sus manos, sólo para escuchar las amenazas de su padre detrás de su cabeza.

Hoy en día, en medio de la tranquilidad de su cuarto, Snape se detuvo, pensó haber escuchado golpes procedentes de abajo. Estaban cada vez más fuertes, y sabía que finalmente Tobías Snape había crecido intolerante del comportamiento de su hijo petulante. El incesante ruido creció con mucha intensidad hasta que un resonante golpe vino de la puerta. Por instinto, Snape agarró su varita.

- Vete - le dijo a la puerta, tratando de que sonara aburrido, como si su padre no fuese una pérdida de su tiempo.

- Abre la puerta, muchacho - la voz de Tobías era muy intensa.

- Dije - dijo Snape más marcadamente -. Que te vayas, no tengo nada que decirte a ti… padre - escupió la última palabra con desdén, al igual que le dejo un mal sabor de boca.

Tobías pateaba la puerta, la golpeaba pero no la abrió. Snape, a sabiendas que era inútil decirle al hombre que se fuera por tercera vez, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con un golpe violento. Parado ahí, ligeramente más grande que su hijo estaba Tobías Snape. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y observó con curiosidad el final de su nariz ganchuda como la de su hijo. Snape, en un acto reflejo, empujó su varita directamente a la cara de su padre, tocando el final de dicha nariz.

- Pensé que te dije que me dejaras, solo - Snape siseó. Si bien, él rara vez tenía la valentía de enfrentarse a su padre de está manera, Snape era un hombre diferente, ahora. Lo había tratado mucho peor.

Tobías había hecho un gesto de desprecio a Snape - Debería de haberte quebrado tu varita hace muchos años, como lo hice con tu madre. Eres una vergüenza, de todos los magos y brujas. Tu sucia madre nunca me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo de ella, y entonces, nueve meses después de que estuviese forcejeando mi mano, ella te escupió. Una pérdida de espacio, si es que he visto uno.

- ¡Cállate! - Snape gritó, empujando su varita mágica mucho más en la cara de su padre -. El único que es una vergüenza aquí, eres tú. Arruinaste a mi madre, pero no vas a tocarme, padre. Y la próxima vez que toques a mi mamá, estoy completamente seguro que lo lamentaras. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

Tobías lo miró un poco asustado y dio un paso hacía atrás. Señaló temblorosamente a su hijo y tartamudeo - No te atreverías a usar magia fuera de la escuela ¿Crees que no sé lo que ellos te hacen si tu haces magia? Patético, pequeño fenómeno. Desgracia. Una desgracia.

Tobías se giró y murmuró por debajo de su aliento. Cada palabra que Snape había soportado había sido poca cosa. El aire se había teñido de un aroma desagradable a alcohol por unos minutos, haciendo que Snape arrugará su nariz de disgusto. Cerró la puerta de un golpazo y casi hizo guardia en su cuarto, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué tiene de nuevo tener una varita si no la puedes ocupar? - preguntó amargamente, tirándola en el piso.

Furioso con la estúpida situación, Snape se metió en su cama una vez más, y se perdió en un profundo sueño.

_/__**/**__/__**o**__/__**/**__/_

Tres días después, Lily regresó. Snape se reunió con ella en el patio, como acostumbraban. Odiaba tener que llevar ropa muggle, sobre todo porque esa ropa estaba contaminada ya que su padre se la había puesto, pero Snape sabía usar túnicas en un barrio muggle pero sería otro motivo para que la gente pensara que era extraño.

La primera vez que se puso un par de viejos jeans de su padre y una tira se desvaneció, la camiseta roja tenía un agujero en su cabeza, Snape se sintió extremadamente extraño. No se había puesto ropa muggle en años. Cuando él estaba en su casa, insistía en ponerse túnicas que le dio a Tobías una razón más para soltarle alguna que otra grosería. Ahora, con Lily con sus ojos verdes estaba ahí para saludarlo, Snape trató de alejar esos pensamientos negativos y aventarlos en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Lily inmediatamente se hecho a sus brazos y él la abrazo por su regreso.

- Te extrañaba - dijo suavemente entre su pelo rojizo.

- Yo también te extrañaba - replicó Lily -. Pero estoy de regreso ahora, así que tenemos todo el verano por delante para nosotros.

Snape asintió todavía distraído por los pensamientos de su padre. Un cínico pensamiento lo llevo a otro, y antes de tiempo, Snape estaba dándole importancia a todos sus pensamientos negativos. Estaba tranquilo cuando empezaron a dar una larga caminata. Snape noto a un hombre que trabaja cerca del jardín, lo observaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sev? - finalmente Lily, preguntó.

- Nada que valga la pena hablar - murmuró _Tú piensas que siento lástima por mismo, y estoy cansado de verme siempre tan débil ante ti, Lily._- No sabes mentir, Sev - dijo Lily.

_En realidad, Lily. Soy un maldito bastante bueno. Sólo que tú todavía no lo sabes. _Años empleando la Oclumancia para el Señor Tenebroso hizo que Severus Snape fuera uno de los mejores mentirosos, pero a sus dieciséis años no sabía como bloquear sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos de otros.

- Mira, no es nada - insistió con vehemencia.

Lily se sorprendió por la indiferencia de su tono, retiró su mano de la suya. Ella había visto su mal humor en varias ocasiones, pero sólo hace una semana en el tren, él había sido increíblemente dulce y abierto con ella.

- Yo… yo no sé que decirte, Sev - dijo claramente decepcionada -. Pensé que habías cambiado… pensé que serías ya totalmente diferente, pero si a ti no te interesa que seamos mejores amigos - dijo con un gesto de desprecio en sus palabras de una manera muy inusual - La verdad, entonces tal vez te deje solo hasta que estés listo.

- Lily - empezó a decir Snape, pero fue demasiado tarde. Lily lo había dejado ahí parado, solo y patético.

Snape frunció el ceño y se regañó para sus adentros. El hombre que estaba trabajando en el jardín lo seguía observando, como si su presencia del otro lado del jardín estuviese contaminada.

- ¿Qué estás viendo? - gritó Snape al hombre - ¿Tienes una buena mirada de tu barrio monstruoso?

El hombre se enrojeció y puso su atención en plantar tres árboles, Snape se retiró entre las sombras del bosque. Encontró el lugar que solía visitar cada vez que necesitaba estar solo en su juventud. Se sentó y se inclinó con la dura corteza de un árbol.

Nada había cambiado. Estaba perdiendo su vida justo igual como lo había hecho en su vida anterior. No importaba lo que él hiciese o lo duro que tratase. Lily por cualquier loca razón había afirmado ver algo bueno en él, pero pensó en su padre, en el vecino, en sus compañeros de clase, y en todos los demás, pero Lily, Snape se llegó a dar cuenta de la cruda y cruel realidad que todos ellos tenían razón sobre él: que era un fenómeno.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

_Notas de Ashamed Kawaii:_ En serio ¡¡perdón!! Por la demora, pero he tenido problemas con el internet y… ¡agh! Soy una repelente de la tecnología T.T no sé porqué tanto odio hacía mí. Bueno sé que algunas si les impactó la nota de la escritora con lo del _"final triste"_ pero nah, bueno si, no lo niego cosas oscuras y puff más que nada queda la cosa como un _"final 'casi' triste"_ Así que no _os preocupéis_ con eso, pero uff espero que no se sienten tan mal, porque nuestro lindo Snape no es ningún fenómeno T.T pero bueno, si como el review de _Bellatrix Andrómeda Black_me da tanta lástima que no haya muchos fics de esta índole, es un tema de donde explotar y por demás oscuro jeje. Bueno quiero agradecer sus lindos reviews a:

_Itzel, ShadowLeani, H. B Snape, Lady Marylin, Bellatrix Andrómeda Black._

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Que espero por Kami esta vez el internet no se encaje de mí y tenga problemas ¬¬ así nos vemos ah sí ¡¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!! Bueno después de mucho tiempo pero más vale tarde que nunca o ¿no? Y ¡Feliz día también de nosotras! O sea de las mujeres hoy es nuestro día internacional jeje ;)

_Dejen sus lindos reviews_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo cinco_

Severus pasó los próximos dos días confinado en su habitación, de la misma manera antes de que Lily hubiese regresado. Le era mucho más fácil engañarse a sí mismo que estar pensando que ella estaba lejos. Cuando empezó a sentirse especialmente inquieto por su soledad, casi estuvo tentado a ir a su casa y disculparse por su comportamiento de unos días atrás… casi lo iba a hacer. Su orgullo lo mantenía en alto.

Severus se preguntaba si Lily iría primero por él. Porque ella lo había juzgado muy rápidamente después de todo ¿no? Ella apenas le había dejado que se explicara su estado de ánimo del asco que tenía ese día. Por supuesto se había retenido, estaba demasiado avergonzado de decirle la verdad pero fue Lily… ¿Creía que no podría decirle nada, después de todo?

Caminó por su habitación de lado a lado como siempre solía hacer, y gruñó frustradamente, Severus le dio pataditas a la pared. Agradeciendo que su padre aún seguía en el trabajo. No le importaba si tenía problemas con él; si su padre se atrevía a molestarlo de nuevo, probablemente lo embrujaría.

_¿Por qué actúas de manera tan inmadura, Lily?,_ pensó por enésima vez.

Frunció el ceño, se detuvo en seco. Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. ¡Ella tenía dieciséis años! Bueno y él, en su última mentalidad, tenía treinta y ocho. Sus recuerdos de ella habían sido que obviamente ella era mucho más joven que él. Y una parte de él, sabía que no había actuado muy maduramente, aunque, bueno, una vez más, su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba admitir su error e ir a pedirle disculpas a Lily.

Su estómago gruñó fuertemente, y Severus apenas si se había dado cuenta que no había probado bocado en los últimos dos días. De hecho él había dejado de ir… sólo olía la comida. Tampoco se había bañado, junto a la falta de alimentos, y apenas había dormido. Estaba hecho un caos.

Suspiró, se fue hacía la puerta y bajó las escaleras de la cocina. Encontró a su madre sentada en la mesa, mirando inexpresivamente en la superficie. No había un plato de comida, ni una taza de café, ni tampoco había un periódico, o algún libro, se sentó enfrente de ella. Ella sólo estaba mirando… la nada.

- ¿Mamá? – se aventuró Severus.

Eileen no respondió. Ni siquiera había reconocido que había otra presencia en la cocina, ni que hablar de su hijo. ¿Realmente ella estaba creciendo de manera tan callada al mundo exterior?

Una punzada de culpa sofocó a Severus. En su otra vida, cuando él se había preocupado por su madre, cuando él era un niño. Su yo viejo se había encerrado, dejando las molestias de su madre aun lado. Él se había encerrado para sí mismo, sintiendo lástima por él mismo, y negándose a sentir compasión hacía otra persona, aunque la única excepción había sido Lily… hasta que finalmente la había alejado lejos de él. Su madre se había convertido en una mancha sucia en la pared, una pared en donde la cual él había pasado hacía el patio y había construido muchas murallas en frente, separándose de su misma realidad de dolor, demasiado avergonzado, demasiado orgulloso, demasiado débil para confrontarlo.

Ahora, viendo a su madre en ese estado, Severus se dio cuenta que la había descuidado tanto, como ella a él. Ella no había sido más que una madre en su época de adolescencia, pero lo recuerda con cariño, y con tristeza, ya que una vez ella lo amó. Como un niño, ella hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerlo de Tobías. Había sido amable con él.

Olvidándose de su hambre, Severus se acercó un poco más a su madre, se acercó a su mano y la cogió – Madre – imploró –. Es que… ¿incluso no puedes ver tu propio hijo?

Severus pensó que había visto el pequeño parpadeó de la vida en sus oscuros ojos, esos oscuros ojos como los suyos. Su largo pelo negro, caía limpio alrededor de su delgada cara, como si se tratara de ocultarse. Severus sabía que podía entender sus rasgos faciales y su compostura. Él no sólo había heredado varias de sus rasgos físicos, pero sabía que había sido forzado hasta el punto de sentirse insensible. Sabía, sin embargo, que no importaba cuán estoico y cerrado era el mundo, sus sentimientos habían sido enterrados muy profundamente. Sabía que su madre debía de estar viva en algún lugar… en algún lugar oculto.

De repente, una lágrima cayó suavemente por la mejilla de Eileen. Su cara, no traicionaba ningún sentimiento, sin embargo. Severus sintió el peso de su sufrimiento, la lágrima fue un torrencial de ahogamientos, afligiéndolos pretendiendo ahogarlos.

- Mamá, por favor – Severus casi suplicó, tratando de que su voz no se quebrará. Llevó su mano hacía la cara de su madre, para que lo viera.

- Severus – Eileen suspiró, sus labios delgados apenas se habían movido.

- Si mamá, esta bien. Es tu hijo, Severus.

Eileen no dijo nada.

- Escúchame mamá, tienes que salir de este caparazón – pausó un momento, pensando en lo que le podría decir para ayudarla - ¿Qué te hizo él?

Severus pensó que había visto algo y registró de nuevo sus ojos.

- ¿Tobías? – ella dijo débilmente, sus cuerdas vocales apenas se habían movido.

- Sí, él – dijo Severus con desdén –. Él te arruinó mamá, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sigues con él? Él se destruye solo, pero también destruye su familia. Se supone que tiene que responsabilizarse de nosotros, pero tira el tiempo y el dinero en sus bebidas… y sé que te pega. Inclusive agarró tú varita mágica para que no pudieras utilizarla. Te esta quitando tu cordura… Te esta llevando, mamá, ¿por qué le permites hacer esto?

La angustia de Eileen era evidente, ya que se le había distorsionado las facciones en dolor y quitó la mano de su hijo – Él es mi esposo, Severus – dijo suavemente –. Él no puede ayudar a… él tiene un problema… él – se detuvo, pero cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, habló más duramente y se pudo a la defensiva - ¿Cómo… cómo puedes…?

Sintiéndose traicionado, Severus dijo dolorosamente - ¿Lo amas? ¿Crees que él te ama sinceramente? – Escupió, a su altura total, por encima de ella – Ningún hombre que actúa como él, merece algún respeto, y sin embargo tú dejas que tenga el control de todo, dejándote ser su marioneta. ¿En qué te has convertido, madre? ¿Qué te hizo él? – La voz de Severus se quebró una vez más, pero se negaba a llorar – Tú… tú podrías dejarlo, lo sabes… podríamos dejarlo. Vamos, mamá, ¿qué nos detiene? Podríamos dejarlo antes de que… - _Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Eileen, estaba parada en la pared ahora. ¡Qué vida había visto en sus ojos momentos antes de que se fuera! Severus suspiró en derrota, sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos de que se fueran de ahí. Algunas cosas parecían que eran imposibles de que cambiaran. Resignado a otro golpe en su cara de la realidad, regresó a su cuarto, su hambre había desaparecido, pero en su mente estaba pensando en los giros crueles que dan las cosas.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Severus no estaba seguro del cómo se las había arreglado de estar aislado cinco días, pero finalmente había cedido y fue a hablar con Lily. Antes de que dejará su cuarto. Hechó un vistazo a su desaliñada apariencia en el espejo. Si hubiese estado de un buen ánimo, probablemente se hubiese cuidado más, bañándose y cambiándose de ropas, pero se veía sucio para los vecinos, y esas fueron sus últimas preocupaciones, ya que él caminó calle abajo, hacia la casa de Lily.

Lily vivía en la mejor parte del vecindario, quien vivía a varias cuadras lejos de él. Sabía que su calle destacaba mucho, todo estaba muy verde, el césped largo y bonito, las casas estaban muy lindas en Saint Webber.

Severus encontró la casa de Lily y se detuvo en la parte inferior de la calzada. El señor Evans probablemente debía de estar en el trabajo y parecía que el auto de la señora Evans no se encontraba ya que no se hallaba en la calzada.

Severus caminó a grandes pasos la calzada para llegar a su casa. _Por lo menos sus padres no van a estar aquí_, pensó.

Estaba parado, en frente del porche delantero, con algunas dudas, tocó el timbre de la puerta. Escuchó el zumbido, y unos minutos después escuchó el sonido de pisadas que se aproximaban a la puerta. Aguantando la respiración, esperando que fuese Lily y no su infernal hermana, Petunia.

No existía la suerte. La cara de caballo de Petunia lo miraba, frunciendo el ceño profundamente - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó fastidiosamente.

- Estoy aquí para ver a Lily – trató de mantener su voz con calma.

- Bueno, pues ella no quiere verte – dijo antipáticamente - ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? Sea lo que hallas hecho, esta vez aprestaste los botones equivocados.

- Mira – Severus dijo firmemente –. No estoy interesado en jugar a intercambiar insultos contigo, Petunia. Necesito ver a Lily… ahora.

Estuvo a punto de empujar a Petunia y entrar a la casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lily que venía dentro de la casa – Petunia, ¿quién es?, ¿quién está en la puerta?

- Nadie – dijo Petunia indiferente.

- No te creo – dijo Lily con un toque de impaciencia en su voz. Lily llegó a ponerse al lado se su hermana. Sus ojos verdes se ampliaron ligeramente de sorpresa al ver a Severus.

- Como te dije, Lily – Petunia se mofó –. Nadie.

- Oh, cállate Petunia – rodó sus ojos.

Petunia la miró indignada, dejando a Lily con Severus. Lily alzó sus cejas – Bueno – dijo - ¿Quieres algo, Severus?

Al notar que había ocupado su nombre completo, cuando realmente ella rara vez lo ocupaba. Severus suspiró internamente. Ella aún seguía molesta con él, después de todo. Incluso con Petunia ya no era 'Tuney' aunque había pensado que el apodo ya era demasiado infantil después de todo.

- Si – dijo rígidamente poniéndose a la defensiva –. Vine a… disculparme.

Las cejas de Lily podrían haber desaparecido y perdido en su cabello, si es que eso podría ser real – ¿En serio? – Preguntó sardónicamente – No sonó como si realmente lo sintieras.

Severus estaba a punto de darle la espalda, pensando que había sido un erro haber ido ahí. Se había preguntando toda la semana, si había sido un error colosal haber 'reencarnado' de nuevo. ¿A quién engañaba? Pensando que podría cambiar algo, reteniendo una simple palabra, inclusive algo como 'Sangre sucia' no podría haber cambiado las cosas de su vida. Sabía que no sería simple su vida y ese era el momento en el que todo se había ido cuesta abajo. Sabía que tenía que trabajar duro y hacer mejores decisiones en esta 'nueva vida' esperaba ser el mejor. Las cosas no caían en su lugar.

Como Severus, miró esos ojos verdes, sin embargo, recordaba la mirada de Harry antes de que él se muriese. Extraño, pero en otra vida parece tan distante y lejana ahora. No había un Harry Potter en este mundo.

- Por favor, trata de entender – insistió –. No quería hablar de lo que me preocupaba ese día porque… porque no es nada nuevo ¿esta bien? Ya sabes que mis padres siempre están pelando todo el tiempo, y las cosas están peor ahora. No me gusta hablar de mis problemas familiares.

La expresión de Lily se suavizó un poco cuando ella salió de la casa. Examinó el pelo desaliñado de Severus con el sucio aspecto, no pudo abstener a arrugar la nariz.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? – le preguntó sin rodeos. Sonrió sólo un poquito más.

Severus torció la boca de lado a lado por su cara – Probablemente no quieras saberlo – dijo irónicamente.

Lily agarró su mano hacía a la mecedora de Evans que estaba en frente del porche. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro – Sabes, si hubieses venido una hora después de lo que pasó aquél día, hubiese hablado contigo, ¿por qué tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo?

- Lo siento Lily, estuve esperando a que vinieras por mí. No quería ser el primero en aceptar la derrota… creo.

- No se trata de admitir la derrota, Sev – dijo suavemente –. Tú haces que suenes como si nunca quisieras hablar conmigo.

- Bueno eso yo… no lo sabía – murmuró.

- En serio Sev – dijo seriamente - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me permitas ser tu amiga?

_Puedo pensar en varias cosas._

No contestó esa pregunta. Realmente no quería. Lily no le había dicho en palabras que lo perdonaba y al mismo tiempo él quería que una parte de ella le pidiera disculpas por dejarlo solo ese día, no quería arruinar su amistad por un simple mal entendido. Sabía que él era una difícil persona de entender pero con Lily a su lado, sintió que las disculpas no necesitaban ser dichas.

Al menos, por ahora, eso había sido suficiente.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo seis._

Después de ver a Lily ese día, Severus regresó a su casa para encontrar a su padre tumbado en el sofá, y a su madre en el mismo lugar que la había dejado. Se preguntó si se había movido de su sitio desde que la había visto en la mañana, pero comprobó que lo había hecho al ver una olla cocinando algo, ya que su padre nunca cocinaba la cena.

Le tentaba ir a su habitación a descansar como siempre lo hacía, pero lo que sea que estaba cocinando parecía una amenaza que iba a desbordarse en cualquier momento, y Eileen no parecía importarle. Severus fue a la cocina y le quitó la tapa de la olla, hallando sopa de fideos con pollo en su interior. Silenciosamente puso un tazón en frente de su madre y se sentó dos lugares de diferencia. Sabía que su padre no se les uniría pero cuando Tobías despertó después de un par de horas, pidió con demanda en dónde su cena se encontrara. Severus se alegró de que su padre no fuera un problema por la tarde. Por una vez él trataría de comer en la mesa de la cocina con su madre, era lo más parecido y cerca de tener una comida normal en familia.

Después de todo estaba listo, Severus ocupó el asiento de la mesa pequeña y miró a su madre. Eileen no había tocado la sopa, sin embargo ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Severus sintió una punzada de culpa en su cuerpo, la miró por un minuto buscando cualquier signo de reconocimiento. Ella estaba viva, respirando, pero para él la veía que estaba muerta.

Muerta… Severus se encogió interiormente. Recordaba claramente como ella había muerto, y se preguntó que no había nada que él hubiese hecho para poder salvarla. Puso todos sus pensamientos de la muerte de ella fuera de su mente, en otro lugar, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para empezar en ellos ahora. Esta era su oportunidad ¿no es así? Quería volver a vivir su vida una vez más y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta de enmendar las cosas incorrectas que había hecho antes… y eso no quería decir que sólo era con Lily.

Se odiaba si mismo desde su llegada a su casa, Severus sabía que secuestrándose a sí mismo en su habitación durante días, meditando sobre las injusticias de su vida, pero eso exactamente era lo que había hecho antes, hizo una elección en ese momento para convertirse en hombre. Era un mago adulto, ¡por Merlín! Había pasado por muchas cosas en su relativa corta vida que cualquiera otra persona. ¿Qué había aprendido de esas experiencias?

La vida no era justa. Bueno, eso no le sorprendía mucho ya, y eso no sabía lo que era. La vida puede no haber sido justa, pero la vida siempre es como uno lo hace. Ahora, Severus sabía que tenía una oportunidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida?

Llegó a través de la mesa, cruzando sus dedos con los fríos de Eileen — Mamá, escúchame — dijo con firmeza —. Soy yo otra vez, tu hijo, Severus. ¿Podrías comer tu cena? Estaré aquí mamá; estaré sentado justo aquí, contigo. Come tu cena mamá…por favor.

Justo cuando pensó que tenía que preguntarle de nuevo, Eileen asintió perceptivamente y con su otra mano alcanzó la cuchara. Llevó la cuchara al plato y poco a poco fue comiendo el caldo que había hecho. Severus no soltó la mano de ella. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero sentía que si no lo hacía ella simplemente caería. Vio como se comió el plato y enteró y finalmente deshizo el agarre.

Finalmente, comió su sopa en silencio. Sus ojos oscuros parpadeaban cada segundo mientras miraba a su madre que se iba. Su madre había agarrado una taza de té, y le daba unos cuantos sorbos. Se sintió alentado por cada movimiento que ella daba, como si fuese un padre enseñándole a su hijo a caminar.

Severus casi terminaba de comer, pensando que toda está cena había sido en silencio, cuando Eileen habló; — ¿Qué hiciste hoy Severus?

Algo dentro de él se llenó de alegría. Ella había hecho una pregunta por su propia voluntad, sin que él hubiese preguntado nada.

— ¿Recuerdas a Lily Evans, mamá? — Preguntó, cuando vio que su madre asentía continuó — Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta. Fui a visitarla.

— Ah — dijo Eileen delicadamente, se tardó tanto en tiempo en responder que Severus pensó que ya había terminado de hablar hasta que finalmente preguntó: —. Ella es la chica guapa cuya familia es muggle ¿verdad?

— Si — dijo Severus cuidadosamente — ¿Por qué?

— Ten cuidado Severus, ¿estás seguro que estos muggles no son como…?

_"Como mi padre"_ pensó enojado — No — dijo firmemente —. La familia Evans es bastante agradable, aunque la hermana de Lily es bastante desagradable —_ "Como si yo no lo fuera"_

Si Elieen tenía algo más que decir, no lo demostró. El hecho de que ella había hecho un par de preguntas y se refirió a su esposo de una manera negativa fueron promesas para Severus. Ella no había desaparecido completamente. Quizás no era demasiado tarde.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Severus descubrió que sus días estaban mejorando desde que había hablado con Lily. Cenaba con su madre cada noche, la mayor parte del tiempo, su padre seguía bebiendo o se encontraba desmayado en el sofá. Lo que tengo que soportar, había susurrado su padre borracho entre dientes, si eso significaba ver a su madre sonreír o escucharla hablar.

Pasó mucho tiempo confinado en su dormitorio. Se había dado cuenta que se estaba comportando como un adolescente sintiendo lástima consigo mismo y por ahora su orgullo estaba tranquilo. No iría tan lejos como para decir que estaba completamente feliz.

Severus estaba demasiado cansado para ser feliz.

Los días eran largos y perezosos. Este día en particular, a finales de Julio, Severus y Lily estaban en su favorito lugar, entre los árboles y el pasto. Ambos estaban acostados, boca arriba mirando el cielo. Unas pocas nubes pasaban lentamente arriba, por otra parte el cielo estaba de un azul acogedor.

— ¿Sev? — Lily preguntó.

— ¿Hmm? — respondió, sintiendo que sus parpados se volvían más pesados.

— Estoy contenta por esto.

— ¿Esto?

— Tú sabes… estar aquí… contigo.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de Severus. El calor del sol en su cara, el sonido del crujir de las hojas en el viento, la sensación de cosquilleo por las hierbas en sus brazos… pudo haber muerto en ese momento y haber olvidado su vida pasada.

Casi.

— Mi madre está hablando de nuevo — dijo.

Al no obtener respuesta, giró su cabeza para ver a una Lily radiante — ¡Eso es genial, Sev! — Dijo con sinceridad.

— Es un pequeño paso — encogió de hombros. No quería agrandar mucho las cosas, si es que ya lo estaban. Quería ser un poco realista.

— Entonces… ¿qué significa eso exactamente? — Aventuró a preguntar Lily.

— Significa que ella ya me habla, eso es todo — respondió pero finalmente preguntó — ¿Qué querías decir con qué significa? — aunque ya sabía lo que Lily había querido decir.

Con todas esas ideas glamorosas que tenía Lily en la cabeza respecto a la gente, pensaría que Eileen había hecho una recuperación completa, que sería la madre que Severus necesitaba y quería. No quería escuchar esas falsas esperanzas. Donde no había promesas ni garantías.

Lily frunció el ceño, y Severus se preguntó si había dicho algo que le hubiese molestado — Mira Lily, yo… yo sólo quiero tomar esto día a día, tranquilamente.

Lily asintió, parecía que había entendido.

El silencio regresó y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Después de un tiempo, despertó, dándose cuenta que era de noche. Lily también se había quedado dormida, finalmente con gentileza despertó a Lily.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Lily estaba diciendo — No puedo creer que estuviésemos tanto tiempo en la calle.

— Sí, bueno, lo estuvimos — dijo obviando las cosas.

Cuando llegaron en el punto en el que cada quien se iba por diferentes caminos, intercambiaron las buenas noches. Por un momento, había pensado que Lily estaba esperando su beso de las buenas noches, pero el momento pasó y ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Había sido demasiado torpe por haber desaprovechado el rato, volvió a repetir las buenas noches y se dirigió a su casa.

Dentro de cinco minutos Severus llegó a su casa al final de la calle Spinner. Desde la acera pensó en haber escuchado gritos procedentes de la casa. Sabía que sus padres estaban peleando, una parte de él quería darse la media vuelta e irse, pero sabía que lo correcto era entrar y proteger a su madre sobre la ira injusta de su padre.

Efectivamente abrió la puerta principal. Fue testigo de como su madre estaba en el piso a la altura de los tobillos de su padre y su padre se encontraba sobre de ella con los puños en alto listo para atacar. Eileen estaba cubriendo su evidente miedo, miró a Severus con ojos de horror al verlo parado.

— ¡Vete, Severus! — gritó.

— No — dijo firmemente — ¡Suficiente de esto!

Se dirigió a su padre, sacando su varita apuntándolo directamente hacía él.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¿Hace rato sin actualizar verdad? Pero juró y esta vez no es en vano que subo hasta el capítulo diez hasta el domingo si no, me dejó de llamar _Ashamed Kawaii, futura señora Felton o Lautner _jaja. Ahh las invito a que den una checada a mis historias de Harry Potter, tengo unos de mi autoría alguno es también de Snape/Lily llamado _Mortífagos_, como del también tengo otros dos que se llaman _Ranas de Chocolate_ y _Flores de papel_ aunque esos son Dramione (Draco/Hermione) ¿qué puedo decir? Aparte de Lily/Sev el Dramione es mi droga si también les gusta esa pareja las invitó a que me lean y que me dejen sus comentarios en cualquier historia que lean mía.

Ya nos andamos viendo con frecuencia…gracias por los reviews… a

_Itzel_: Gracias por ti por no abandonar el fanfic, y que cuando tienes el tiempo te lees la historia que traduzco :D Cualquier duda o sugerencia del cómo traduzco, son bienvenidas.

_Dark Princess: _Espero que me sigas leyendo, a mi también por eso me llamó la atención y decidí que lo poco o mucho que sé del inglés llevarlo a cabo para que las demás se traumen como yo lo hice muajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Y a _Bellatrix Andromeda Black._

**Dejen reviews :)**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

— Pensé haberte dicho que nunca le volvieses a poner una mano encima a mamá — Severus siseó, poco a poco caminó amenazadoramente sobre su padre, su varita estaba lista para hacer cualquier daño irreversible.

Los ojos de Tobías estaban estupefactos lo miraba sobresaltado, con rabia y temor. Severus podía ver cada vena roja palpitando sobre su pálida piel — T-tu n-no, tú no te atreverías — Tobías murmuró —. Se lo merece, como la bruja mentirosa que es.

— ¿Dices que no me atrevería, padre? — Severus preguntó en un tono sedosamente peligroso — Fallaste al tratar de comprender lo que la magia puede o no hacerte, bastardo. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. ¿Sabías padre, que los otros niños en la escuela me han acusado de saber muchos más hechizos Oscuros que nadie más en la escuela sabe?

Tobías extendió sus manos hacía él conciliadoramente, meneando su cabeza lentamente — N-no, e-eso, eso es una mentira. Eres sólo un chico. Un desperdicio miserable de chico.

Por el otro lado, Severus vio a su madre tratando de intervenir. Eileen estaba sollozando y suplicando patéticamente por ellos — Severus por favor… Tobías es sólo un chico…

Severus la ignoró, mientras que ella se quedó fuera de su camino, no podría mágicamente unirla — Ya has hecho mucho daño aquí, padre — escupió —. Aquí están tus elecciones; agarras tus cosas, te largas y _nunca_ regresas, o sufres todo mi recibimiento de mi ira hacia ti. La elección es tuya, padre, y si yo fuese tú, escogería la primera opción.

Severus estaba imaginando, con un placer retorcido, usando su propio hechizo; Sectusempra, para cortar los genitales del hombre, sacándoselos… y eso, sólo sería el principio. Sabía que no tenía que usar magia siendo menor de edad, y pese a que su padre lo sabía, Severus vivía con su madre quien era una bruja, aunque ella no había hecho magia en años.

Estrictamente hablando, si él hiciese magia, sería menor de edad y rompería el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de la Magia, pero el Ministerio ni siquiera supervisaría casas con al menos un padre mágico. Lo que el Ministerio no sabía es que no podría lastimarlos… y lo más importante, no podrían lastimar a Severus. Sonrió maliciosamente en su interior. Todo era muy conveniente, después de todo.

Cuando Tobías no le contestó rápidamente, Severus dijo; — He estado en mi buena conducta, padre, pero eso puede ser fácilmente remediado, es tu elección. Ahora, escoge.

Tobía tuvo la audacia de reír — ¿Tú crees que seré engañado por tus vacíos trucos, niño? No puedes…

— Créeme padre, no querrás tratar con mi paciencia ahora mismo — Severus susurró cerca del hombre —. Ahora para tus lloriqueos y dime ¡¿qué decisión tomaste?! — Gruñó.

Echando una mirada de odio a Eileen, quien aún estaba gimiendo impotente del lado de Severus. Tobías contestó: — Bien, bien… me iré.

Había algo en la voz de su padre que Severus no confiaba del todo, así que él dijo: — Muy bien. Ahora, ve y empaca tus cosas y lárgate de una vez por todas de aquí. Te ayudaré.

Tobías miró cuestionando a su hijo por su repentina "ayuda," Severus quiso seguir a su padre a su cuarto para asegurarse que él actualmente hiciese lo que él tenía qué hacer — Vamos — Severus ordenó, sin dejar de dirigir su varita a Tobías.

Tobías susurró un par de obscenidades por debajo y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación — Esto no es necesario, Severus — Comentó, tratando de razón con su joven hijo —. Te lo prometo.

— Cállate — Bramó —. Has perdido el derecho de hacer promesas vacías hace mucho tiempo. Tienes cinco minutos, después te que termines te quiero enfrente de la puerta.

Tobías tropezó con el armario, sacando una maleta de ahí y comenzó a tirar ropa dentro de él. Al mismo tiempo seguía murmurando palabrotas y ocasionalmente le pedía a su hijo quedarse — Por favor, Severus — imploró desesperadamente usando por segunda vez el nombre de su hijo —. Muestra misericordia… ¿dónde iré?

— Te estoy mostrando misericordia — Severus gruñó —. Y realmente no es de mi cuidado donde vayas. Vete a la casa de tus amigos por accidente. Tus amigos borrachos estarán encantados de verte, no dudo eso. Lo mucho que ustedes pueden conseguir juntos es que se tienen los unos a los otros para hacer sus jergas.

Tobías sabía que sus cinco minutos habían terminado — Vamos — dijo Severus —. Ahora.

— Pero-pero… — Tobías comenzó a protestar.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Severus cruzó el cuarto donde su padre estaba parado y presionó la punta de su varita en la espalda del hombre — Vete, ya.

Tobías medio pasado de copas, cruzó el cuarto, pasó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Una vez que ellos estuvieron en frente de la puerta, Severus la abrió y dijo; — Confió en qué empacaste algo de dinero ¿no?

— Sí — contestó. Después él agarró su maleta y quiso agarrar la varita de Severus, pero él fue mucho más rápido. Ser joven y tener varios años de experiencia en el combate estaban a su favor.

— ¡Romperé tu varita, como hice con la de ella! — Dijo furioso.

Severus no se tomó ni un momento para pensar. Mágicamente, aplastó a Tobías a través de la puerta con un poder muy fuerte, el hombre estaba en la calle, muchos metros lejos, tumbado en el pavimento. Severus a continuación hizo lo mismo con la maleta y cerró la puerta duramente, poniendo seguros en la puerta para que con magia se protegiera. Ya ni le importaba hacer magia aunque fuese menor de edad, en su mente, él era un mago adulto. Su madre había sufrido lo suficiente. Procedió a proteger las ventanas y la puerta de atrás.

Por último la calma, sabiendo que Tobías no podría entrar aunque él lo intentase muy duramente, Severus encontró a su madre sentada en el piso en el mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba antes. Había dejado de llorar, pero sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho, con sus brazos alrededor de ellas, se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante Su posición era pequeña y aterradora.

Se encogió cuando Severus le dio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sentía ira por lo que había hecho su padre y también a sí mismo por nunca haberla ayudado en su vida pasada, hervía dentro de él. Eileen alzó la vista para ver la cara de su hijo y jadeó con un sofocante sollozó, pensando que él le iba a hacer daño por la ira que se mostraba en la cara de su hijo.

— Está bien, mamá — comentó áspero —. No estoy molesto contigo. Sólo… agarra mi mano. Te-te prometo, nunca hacerte daño.

Eileen vaciló, pero finalmente estrechó su mano. La levantó e instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de ella — Ya se fue, mamá. Ya se fue. Nunca te lastimará otra vez, te lo prometo, estás a salvo ahora.

Eileen lloraba en la camisa de su hijo. Después de unos minutos, la dejó en el sofá y gentilmente la forzó a sentarse. Se quedó con ella hasta que se hubiese calmado.

— Severus tú… tu usaste magia — dijo con voz ronca algo temerosa.

— Si — comentó llanamente —. No tenía elección, mamá.

— Pero sólo tienes dieciséis.

— Sí, pero el Ministerio no sabrá quién la habrá hecho. Tú eres una bruja, mamá. Seguramente espero que no hayas olvidado eso.

Eileen frunció el ceño — Pero… no he hecho magia en años.

— Eso no importa. Ellos saben que tú vives aquí, también. Estaremos bien de ahora en adelante. Quizás podríamos ir al Callejón Diagon y para que tengas una varita mágica — sugirió, tratando de animar el ánimo de su madre.

Pero Eileen no respondió a eso. Se encerró de nuevo en su mente. Suspirando tristemente, Severus la dejó acostada en su cama y regresó a su propio cuarto después de eso. Mientras reflexionaba en lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta que con la vergüenza y la derrota quizás había sido demasiado tarde para su madre. ¿Tobías había causado demasiado daño en ella que nunca podría ser reparado? ¿Eileen le tendría miedo a la magia ahora?

Severus recordó una plática que había tenido con su madre cuando ella decía que amaba a su esposo. Le preocupaba que no viera las razones fáciles como él esperaba.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho, madre? — Severus preguntó, mirando el techo — ¿Qué hizo, él?

Al igual que en tiempos pasados cuando se sentía especialmente triste y aislado del mundo, Severus sacaba su varita y mataba moscas.

* * *

_Notas de traductora: _Lo siento no tengo perdón de nadie por tanta tardanza pero suelo ser muy impulsiva y emocionarme al traducir otras historias o escribir de mi autoría. Pido mil perdones y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

¡Feliz 2010!

_Dejen reviews_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	8. Capítulo 8

_Nota de autora:__ Sólo quiero tomar un poco de mi tiempo, ¡para agradecer a todos mis lectores y sus reviews! Sus reviews significan mucho para mí. Estoy un poco abrumada por los muchos reviews que está historia ha tenido en un corto periodo. Es interesante leer los reviews quienes me dan más percepción acerca de lo que piensan sobre esta historia, pero supongo que sólo tiene que esperar y ver, ¿no?_

_También quiero hacer énfasis, acerca del mundo mágico, allí no creo que traten muy bien a la gente que está mentalmente enferma. Vean a los padres de Neville, por ejemplo. La familia de Dumbledore mantiene su juventud, Ariana, siempre estaba en casa porque tenían miedo de que la encerraran en San Mungo. Harry es duramente maltratado mientras crece, y aún, no está hecha la parte del Mundo Mágico, propiamente dicho. Como sea, creo que tienen algo de la idea que ando diciendo, así que como dije, Severus no va a llevar a su madre a San Mungo, esperanzado de que tenga un poco de ayuda._

* * *

_Capítulo ocho.  
_

La siguiente mañana, Severus se despertó tarde, deseando empezar con el desayuno. Fue hacía la cocina, dándose cuenta que Eileen no se hallaba por ahí. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella solía pasárselo durmiendo.

Él nunca se encargó de otro humano, excepto de él mismo, cuando se sentó a preparar el desayuno, se sintió como un padre. Se preguntó de nuevo qué podría haber hecho en su otra vida, si se hubiese preocupado por su madre, pero como Severus puso en la mesa, sabía que no podría esperar mucho de alguien de dieciséis años, actuando de la misma manera de la como estaba actuando ahora. Era un mago adulto en su mente, y para él, eso cambiaba todo.

Miró por la ventana hacía la calle en busca de signos de su padre, pero ni siquiera lo vio. Ni mucho menos que Tobías estuviese durmiendo en el banco de algún parque, o que estuviese en la casa de alguno de sus amigos. Retirándose de la ventana, Severus decidió que no iba a estar perdiendo otro minuto más pensando sobre el horrible hombre. La única cosa que valía la pena con respecto a Tobías es que él se mantenía muy lejos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho, Severus decidió que era tiempo de agarrar a su madre. La llamó en el piso de su cuarto, y cuando no hubo una contestación, él astutamente giró la perilla, Eileen estaba despierta, sentada en la cama, mirando hacia adelante.

— Buenos días, mamá — la saludó, tratando de empezar una conversación.

Eileen no respondió. Su hijo caminó hacia la cabecera y alcanzó su mano. Se rindió y comenzó un pequeño lloriqueo. Retrocedió de su hijo todavía aún cuando él trató de darle un abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Tobías? — Preguntó.

_'¡Oh. Genial!' _Pensó Severus sarcásticamente. Trató de tener paciencia cuando tenía una charla con ella. Después de eso, no pudo culpar a su madre por la manera en la que ella estaba actuando.

Escogiendo no contestar la cargada pregunta, Severus la miró fijamente y levemente dijo; — El desayuno está esperando por ti, mamá. Ven baja por las escaleras y come.

Eileen miró fijamente a Severus por un par de minutos, como si él de repente hablara un lenguaje extraño, pero entendiendo finalmente registrando en sus ojos y ella cediendo, permitiéndose ser llevada fuera del cuarto hacia la cocina.

El desayuno fue un poco movido. Severus se las ingenió para no mencionar a Tobías, ya que temía la reacción de su madre. Después de que ella terminó su desayuno, le sugirió que tomara una ducha. Ella lo había manejado muy bien, en las diferentes veces en el pasado, así que él no iba a ir a ayudarla si él no tenía por qué hacerlo. Sabía que era ridículo, pero una parte de él le daba vergüenza ver a su madre desnuda, inclusive si eso fuese necesario.

Cuando Eileen dejó el baño, Severus lo limpió, pensando en cómo podría ser posible regresar a Hogwarts, sabiendo que su madre estaría sola. Sabía que el mundo mágico estaba severamente carente en los términos de salud comparada con el mundo muggle. Si la llevaba a San Mungo, ella sería entregada y probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida allí. Sufriría ahí. No sería más que un prisionero y Severus no quería hacerle eso a ella. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor.

Suspiró. ¡Tenía dieciséis! ¿Qué podría hacer él? ¿Qué autoridad tenía él? Incluso si llevara a su madre a una Institución de muggles en busca de ayuda, no tenía la edad suficiente. Inclusive su borracho padre tendría más derechos que él. Él era el esposo de Eileen, después de todo.

Severus movió su cabeza. Sólo esperaba improvisar la condición de su madre en el siguiente mes y esperar lo mejor. Se preguntó si explicando las circunstancias a Dumbledore podría suceder algo bueno. ¿Podría él al final regresar a casa los fines de semana para checarla una vez que la escuela empezara? Podría imaginarlo, pero por ahora, él tenía que hacer lo que tenía qué hacer.

Después de ese día. Severus se inquietó. Era un hermoso y tranquilo día allá afuera y él lo estaba pasando ahí adentro, con su compañía y con la de su madre. No habría algún día, en el que él se sintiera agotado de estar cuidando de ella. Se sintió culpable dejándola ahí, y saliendo afuera, pero mientras la observó, se dio cuenta que no estaba lo suficientemente capaz de dejarla por su cuenta. ¿Estaba siendo arrogante?

Eileen estaba sentada en el cuarto leyendo un libro cerca de la chimenea cuando Severus entró.

— Mamá, ¿estarás bien, si voy a visitar a Lily por un rato?

Eileen lo miró por encima del libro y, asombrosamente le brindó a su hijo una sonrisa — Por supuesto, Severus — dijo agradablemente — ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Esa sonrisa fue un extraño espectáculo. Se le calentó su corazón, él no había visto esa sonrisa en muchos años, y era reservada para él, se preguntó si realmente estaba bien de su mente.

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

La sonrisa se esfumó, pero tenía el semblante algo sensible — Sí, Severus —Acotó, en el mismo tono que Severus utilizaba con frecuencia cuando su paciencia estaba desapareciendo.

Severus asintió y sonrió satisfecho internamente. Eso ciertamente sonaba más como su madre que solía recordar.

Dejó Spinner End y fue rumbo a _su lugar_ cerca del patio. Lily no estaba ahí, pero estaba bien. Severus estaba feliz por salir. Ociosamente vio a los niños jugar, meciéndose y oscilando, recordando cuando Lily y él eran mucho más jóvenes para hacer ese tipo de cosas. El dicho de esas memorias se sentía como si fuera de otra línea del tiempo, como si fuese más realista para Severus. Las memorias de su niñez se sentían increíblemente más distantes.

Después de un tiempo, Lily se unió a él.

— Estaba aquí, un poco más temprano — comentó —. Pero no te vi, me empezaba preguntar si te ibas a mostrar.

Severus se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz — Hubiese venido aquí, si hubiese podido.

— ¿Ah?

— Es… — su voz se apagó, sabía que necesitaba decirle a Lily la verdad acerca la noche pasada, pero se sentía avergonzado de su familia rota —…mi familia — La hoja que había estado dando vueltas en sus dedos hace unos momentos estaba siendo desgarrada brutalmente por sus hábiles manos —. Tú sabes que ellos siempre pelean, sabes acerca del _problema_ de mi padre — comentó algo sardónico.

Lily simplemente asintió dándole la oportunidad de que continuara.

— Finalmente llegué a mi límite, supongo. Él se fue, Lily. Lo golpeé para que se largara… literalmente hablando.

Lily entendió a lo que él se refería —Sev, ¿tú-tú usaste magia?

— Si — suspiró con impaciencia — ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, Lily?

— Supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero estás seguro que no te vas meter en algún problema?

— Recuerda que mi mamá es una bruja. Es diferente que en tu casa.

— Cierto — murmuró.

— El punto es… mi madre nunca estará bien. He tratado de ayudarla todos los días, no creo que pueda estar sola por mucho tiempo… o eso es lo que se ve en cualquier caso — explicó, mantuvo su voz, no quería que sus emociones lo invadieran.

— Oh, Sev — Lily dijo con una voz ahogada —. Eso es horrible. Lo siento tanto…

— No deberías — comentó algo áspero, cuando vio el dolor en su cara, se ablandó un poco —. Me refiero, no es tu culpa, ¿por qué deberías de lamentarlo?

— Me refería que lamentaba toda la situación… que tú y tu madre pasaran por todo esto — contestó con sinceridad —. Sev, te mereces algo mejor, ambos lo merecen.

Él se encogió de hombros — No es cuestión de que uno se mereciera algo, Lily. No creo que la vida trabaje de esa manera.

— No — suspiró con tristeza —. Supongo que tienes razón.

Severus escuchó el tono derrotado en sus palabras y se sintió terriblemente mal por haberla decaído. Ella era su luz de sol en su oscuro mundo, y no quería quemárselo. Tanteó al alcanzar su mano con la suya y le dio un tranquilizante apretón.

— No siempre tengo la razón — contestó suavemente mientras sus ojos se cruzaron.

* * *

¡Hola! C:

Perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno, estoy muy ocupada espero me sepan perdonar, ¿cómo está Chile? Alguna chilena que lea está historia, sepa que aunque no la conozco, mi país les ayuda, y también yo.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews a: _Shadow-Digital, Megumisakura, Leila Diggory, Mordred6_

_Ikare: _A mí me pasó lo mismo, odiaba al personaje pero después no sabes cuánto lloré por su patética muerte, por como lo trató el odioso de James Potter, y que al final Potter fue quien se quedó con Evans, son de esos errores que cometes y que toda la vida nos arrepentimos sin más. Muchas gracias por darme todos los ánimos en que siga traduciendo la historia, si bien qué bueno que Sindie degustó al escribir este extenso fanfic que de poco a poquito lo ando traduciendo. Espero mi querida Ikare que tu también tengas un lindo año nuevo y que tu comienzo de año haya sido lindísimo.

_Adrian: _¡Te tuve piedad! Muajajaja espero que disfrutes.

_Y a ti mí querido lector de las sombras…_

**¡¡No olviden dejar reviews!!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	9. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo nueve _

Severus había pasado mucho menos tiempo confinado en su cuarto, ahora que había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre. La tarea se había convertido a un trabajo de tiempo completo para él, y sólo tenía un poco de tiempo para leer o dejar la casa para encontrarse con Lily en el parque. Gracias al cielo no había señales de Tobías. Agosto vino, y los días continuaban siendo calientes y lindos.

Tanto como él deseaba ver a Lily, sabía que no podía dejar a su madre por más de un par de horas desatendida, y como el primero de Septiembre cada vez se acercaba más, se preocupaba qué es lo que haría una vez que empezara la escuela. Una parte de él no quería regresar a Hogwarts. Se imaginaba que ciertas clases serían aburridas, desde que él sabía mucho más de lo que el currículum pedía. Se tenía que confrontar con los Moderadores y con sus supuestos amigos de Slytherin, y eso era algo que no quería hacer.

Peor que cualquiera de esas cosas, sin embargo, era en sí la perspectiva de recordárselo. Empezar en Hogwarts le traía muchos recuerdos de su vida pasada, y muchos de ellos no habían sido muy lindos. El lugar que una vez le había llamado casa, nunca más lo fue. No quería mirar dentro de los ojos azules de Dumbledore, sabiendo que él era el hombre que había matado en su otra vida. No quería caminar por los pasillos, pasando noche tras noche, patrullando, más que nada porque no podía dormir. No le interesaba ver a los profesores, que le habían enseñado y que aprendió desde que tenía once años, los mismos profesores que lo habían forzado que lo habían orillado a Hogwarts para que fuese director, un trabajo que él, ciertamente nunca quiso. Odiaba enseñar, así que Hogwarts fue, de todo a todo, un gran recuerdo de memorias negativas; desde las más triviales, de no tener la paciencia para tratar de enseñar a los estudiantes que no querían aprender las peores y oscuras, hasta ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore flácido cayendo por la Torre de Astronomía.

Severus se forzó a no vivir más en Hogwarts. Ya no estaba ahí, y estaba viviendo una nueva vida por unas pocas semanas ahora, estaba determinante de tomar un día por vez. Si él se permitía ser consumido por los eventos del pasado, qué pasaría si él no tenía cuidado, ¿podría volverse loco? Y entonces, ¿qué sería de su madre?

Las pocas veces que se encontró a Lily afuera, se había ofrecido visitarlo. Le había costado a Severus muchos días aceptar eso, cuando ella sabía de su situación de su casa, él no estaba muy seguro cómo es que su madre podría tomar tener una visita, y no estaba completamente cómodo con Lily incluso sabiendo lo que ella haría con su casa y familia. Decirle a ella era una cosa, pero mostrárselo era otra cosa más difícil.

Así que, con creciente inquietud, la esperó hasta que sonara el timbre. Le había dicho que estaría como a las dos de la tarde en punto, y ahora faltaban cinco minutos para las dos, Severus había hecho todo lo posible para que su casa se viera presentable, y Eileen, se arregló y se vistió decentemente, estaba sentada en su usual lugar, leyendo.

_'Todo estará bien' _se dijo así mismo, quizás por décima vez en la última media hora _'Además, ¿por qué tendrías que estar nervioso? Tú sabes que todo saldrá bien. ¡Es Lily por el amor de Dios!'_

Severus observó a su madre, y entonces hizo una caminada larga a través del primer piso. Miró el reloj una vez más y se dio cuenta que sólo faltaban dos minutos para las dos. Justo entonces, sonó el timbre.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió lo suficientemente seguro, Lily estaba parada ahí, sonriéndole muy lindamente sólo para él.

— Hola, Sev — lo saludó.

— Hola, Lily — le regresó el saludo —. Eeh… entra — añadió un par de segundo después torpemente.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Lily, para al final cerrar la puerta. Lily jamás había entrado a Spinner's End en todos esos años que conocía. Nunca se lo había preguntado en el pasado, sabía que era una especie de tema que era tabú. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba parada en su casa, estando dentro. Continuó sonriendo y le pareció que era acogedora la casa.

Severus resopló. Sabía que se estaba comportando demasiado amable por pura cortesía. Mientras en otra casa de tamaño similar para su pequeño tamaño podría ser llamado acogedor, que otro hogar podrían ser invitados para los huéspedes y, Spinner's End ciertamente no era una casa de "bienvenida." La pobreza de los muebles, las alfombras raídas, las superficies de la mesa de la cocina desgastadas y de los mostradores, y los colores oscuros no hablaban de ser una casa cómoda.

— Si, bueno, no es mucho — se encogió de hombros —. Pero supongo que es mi casa.

Lily asintió, mirando las escaleras. Severus se preguntó si ella quería ir a darle un vistazo arriba y ver su cama y no estaba dispuesto a tentarla con ese pensamiento. En lugar de ello hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar diciendo; — Mi madre está aquí, si quieres propiamente conocerla.

— Eso sería genial — habló amablemente, siguiéndolo en esa dirección.

Mientras Eileen había hecho unas mejoras cuando Tobías no estaba a su lado, todavía estaba acostumbrada a los estallidos repentinos de exigencias de demandas de dónde estaba su marido o cómo Severus podría haber sido tan cruel como para haberlo echado. Pasaba mucho tiempo retraída en sí misma, mirando hacia el espacio, murmurando incoherencias así misma.

— Mamá — Severus habló —. Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien.

Eileen mantuvo su libro en su regazo, mirándola, su cabello ocultaba gran parte de su cara. Severus la observó de cerca y vio que sus ojos no se movían, así que ni siquiera estaba leyendo.

— A veces ella es así — le susurró a Lily —. Ni siquiera podría responder. Es una especie de cuestión de suerte…

Lily asintió — Está bien, Sev — replicó —. Lo entiendo.

Severus le dio una sonrisa de soslayo. Una parte de él estuvo tentado a decirle; "¿En serio me entiendes?" Pero se contuvo, sabiendo que sería grosero, y Lily estaba intentando con su mejor esfuerzo ser comprensiva. ¿Qué sabía ella de un padre abusivo y de una madre que era mentalmente inestable? Había tenido dos enseñanzas; unos padres amorosos.

— Mamá — volvió a repetir —. Ella es Lily Evans. La has visto a distancia cuando estamos juntos. Ella es de la chica de la que siempre te hablo.

Los oscuros ojos de Eileen lentamente se alzaron hacia la cara de Lily. Eileen no dijo nada, pero Severus se imaginó que estaba reconociendo donde Lily estaba.

— Hoy es uno de sus días malos — Severus le explicó en voz baja a Lily. Se sentía mal, hablando de su madre cuando estaba sentada justo delante de ellos pero si la falta de expresión de Eileen les dijera algo, realmente no estaba mentalmente todo el tiempo ahí, inclusive Severus no podría asegurar cómo su madre realmente estaba. Sólo porque no respondía con palabras no quería decir que no estaba escuchando y comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

— Es un gusto conocerla, Señora Snape — Lily habló educadamente.

Eileen reaccionó a las lindas palabras de Lily, bajando su libro, retirando la silla, servil y gimiendo de miedo. Lily sintió que había hecho algo mal, también saltó. Eileen obviamente no había esperado que le hablara Lily. Le parecía familiar su voz.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — Exclamó, caminado algunos pasos hacia atrás. Miró de Eileen a Severus pidiendo disculpas — ¿Hice algo que no debía?

Eileen seguía acurrucada en su silla. Severus deliberadamente se abstuvo de responder la pregunta de Lily porque su atención se había concentrado en su madre. Le tomó algo de tiempo calmar a Eileen, luego la convenció a ponerse de pie y llevársela de allí.

— Regresaré en un minuto — le habló suavemente a Lily, preguntándose si había hecho alguna equivocación trayendo a Lily ahí.

Lily lo esperaba ansiosamente en las escaleras. Diez minutos después, bajó las escaleras y se unió a ella en la sala de estar.

— Lo siento — dijo de nuevo —. Yo nunca quise…

— Lo sé — intervino, tratando de no sonar demasiado molesto —. No es tu culpa, Yo no sabía cómo ella respondería. Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo.

Suspiró pesadamente, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apoyando en sus rodillas sus codos. Hundió la cara entre sus manos y se frotó con cansancio los ojos.

Lily se sentó junto a él y cuidadosamente le puso una mano en su espalda — Estás exhausto — observó, sonando preocupada.

Severus quitó su cara de sus manos y miró a Lily — Sí — suspiró —. Es que yo no sé qué es lo que puedo hacer por ella. Hubiese deseado que ella estuviese de un mejor ánimo.

— Te presionas demasiado a ti mismo — expresó con gentileza —. Has gastado cada día ayudándola, y eso es genial, Sev. En serio, eso es súper genial pero… ¿qué harás cuando la escuela comience?

Se paralizó — He pensado mucho al respecto. No lo sé. Quizás pueda hablar con Dumbledore acerca de que le dé, de vez en cuando una checada… o quizás me dé permiso con los polvos Flu cada noche e ir a checarla a casa cada semana. No lo sé, Lily.

— Eso es posible — concedió — ¿Pero qué hay con tu padre? ¿No te preocupa que él regrese?

— Por supuesto que me preocupo — respondió antes de que pudiera detenerse —. Ese bastardo estará muy lejos si sabe lo que es bien para él. Pero sé que no he visto lo último de él.

Lily estaba buscando algo tranquilizador y cómodo para decir, pero ninguna palabra venía. Finalmente dijo;

— Tú no tienes por qué hacer todo esto, Sev. Sólo tienes dieciséis.

— No, yo tengo… — empezó a decir, pero se contuvo antes de decirle algo. Casi le decía su verdadera edad, pero Lily habría pensando que se había vuelto loco — No, yo no tengo que hacerlo — modificó —. Pero estamos de regreso de donde empezamos ¿qué hay qué hacer?

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Las siguientes par de semanas pasaron rápidas. Lily había regresado para seguir al día en Spinner's End y fue recibida por una muy tranquila Eileen. Lily y Severus cocinaron la cena juntos y tomaron turnos para leer con Eileen. Los siguientes días que siguieron fueron seguidas de la misma forma. Severus tenía razón —Lily había, lamentablemente visitado en un _"mal día"_ por Eileen por primera vez—

A medida que el principio del término se acercaba, sin embargo, la sensación persistente de qué hacer con su madre crecía dentro de Severus. Seguía firme de su decisión de que no la llevaría a San Mungo. Había la opción de la atención de los Muggles pero al ser menor de edad no tenía el poder ni la facultad de que admitieran a su madre en cualquier sitio.

Fue Lily quién se le ocurrió la idea que hizo a Severus pensar.

— ¿Qué pasaría si tu madre sentía que necesitaba el cuidado y escogió admitirlo? — Preguntó.

* * *

_Notas de autor:_ Gracias otras vez, por todos sus reviews. He estado conmovida por cada lector.

_Notas de traductora:_ Gracias por aquellas personas que siempre me apoyan con esta historia, ya saben cualquier sugerencia de traducción es bien recibida, ya que a mí no me pagan por hacerlo, (oh qué diablos si me pagan, pero son sus lindos reviews) Desgraciadamente he estado ocupada y ni tiempo de mis propias historias, quiero pedirles mil perdones, pero heme aquí, con un calor del asco, en shorts, con playera de Mickey, y bien onda "no salgo de mi casa salvo por lo necesario" traduciendo el capítulo. Espero que su día esté de lo más genial.

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews a: _Mordred6, Megumisakura e Ikare._

_Ikare: _¿Gracias a ti querida amiga! Por tus lindos reviews, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco hubiese deseado ese pairing pero desde el libro me quedé "¡Oh my Gosh! ¿En qué demonios pensó JKR?" Nah, es de los típicos maestros que deseabas ver… pero ocho metro bajo tierra muajaja jajaja. No sé, Bellatrix se me hizo una persona demasiado retorcida, siempre fiel a sus ideales, muy pasional a su Lord, no me cae mal (aunque haya matado a nuestro Sirius) no sé, ese tipo de personajes me llaman la atención. Y gracias a ti, por seguir leyendo la historia, ¿de dónde eres? Espero que te encuentres muy bien. ¡Un beso!

_**¡Dejen reviews!**_

__●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	10. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo diez_

La sugerencia de Lily parecía poco realista al principio. ¿Cómo podría Severus convencer a Eileen, que necesitaba atención profesional cuando ella ni siquiera era capaz de funcionar por su cuenta? Mientras más lo pensaba, y pensaba, creía que era la mejor opción que tenían.

Consideraba las palabras de Lily por bastante tiempo antes de hablar — Y asumiendo que podríamos hacer que ella admitiera el problema, aún habría el inconveniente de mantenerla allí. No podemos viajar; Apareciéndonos, Escobas o por la Red Flu, Lily.

Lily pensó, entonces dijo: — Mis padres podrían llevarnos.

Como sugerencia anterior de Lily, era válida y razonable, pero Severus estaba bajo presión para conceder — Bueno…sí — dijo con mucha vacilación —. Pero no sé que tanto quiero que los demás sepan sobre la condición de mi madre.

Si Lily podría apreciar la dificultad de Severus con algo tan simple de decirle sobre su estado y de habérsela presentado, entonces tendría que entender cuántos más cambios tendrían que hacer para decirle a los padres de ella. Otra cosa que él sabía, el señor y la señora Evans tendrían que visitar a Eileen.

Lily asintió, mirando con derrota a la taza de té que tenía agarrada entre sus manos. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras discutían, con Eileen en el otro cuarto. Suspiró y miró a los ojos de Severus.

— No puedo pretender saber lo que se debe de sentir al estar pasando por lo que eres, Sev — Lily dijo con gentileza, alcanzando a través de la mesa su mano —. Pero… sería lo mejor ¿lo sería? Quieres que tú mamá le tomen el cuidado necesario cuando no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, y esto parece ser la mejor opción que tenemos.

Severus movió el té con su mano libre, digiriendo lo que ella había dicho. Sabía que tenía la razón Lily, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Observó como el té se arremolinaba, contemplando el futuro de su madre. Detestaba la idea de dejarla sola en la horrible casa, a un incesante recuerdo de años de abuso de las manos de su esposo, el lugar donde había perdido su resolución para ser bruja, y donde ella había escapado del mundo por mucho tiempo. Sería cruel dejarla en Spinner's End, y así, tragando sus miedos y ansias, finalmente Severus se forzó a cumplir la mirada suave de Lily.

Mirando en sus ojos verdes, recordaba del por qué se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar, pese a que sin mucha frecuencia se lo demostraba. Ella no lo juzgaba como otros. Ella era un tipo de persona sencilla sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese tipo de desprendimiento casi se había perdido en Severus. Incluso en los años de andar como espía por Dumbledore y protegiendo a Harry Potter, lo había hecho todo por Lily.

Por lo menos al principio.

Un hombre no podía ir a través de lo que había tenido sin haber cambiado, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, había escogido pelear contra Voldemort porque era correcto hacer eso.

Así como ayudar a su madre era lo correcto.

Y lo hizo porque él lo quería. Eso era la diferencia de la experiencia.

— Esta bien — finalmente accedió —. Si quieres que tus padres estén en esto, necesitarás decirles primero. Merecen una advertencia razonable antes de aceptar algo, y si ellos no quieren involucrarse lo entenderé.

Lily le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y después de que terminaron su té y Lily dijera que necesitaba ir a su casa para la cena, Severus la dejó en la puerta. Antes de su separación, Lily lo abrazó, a lo que momentáneamente se sorprendió por la exhibición de afecto, le regresó el gesto unos segundos después.

— Eres una buena persona, Sev — Lily susurró en su oído, cepillándole el pelo hacía atrás, su aliento le hizo cosquillas, le dio un retortijón, inseguro de sí mismo para responder.

Lily lo liberó de su abrazo y antes de irse, lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca. Sin palabras, Severus observó cómo Lily atravesaba la puerta y la cerró tras de ella. Se quedó ahí parado por un momento, con su mano se tocó el terreno donde sus labios habían sido protagonistas de hace unos momentos.

Y entonces, sonrió.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Al día siguiente, Lily vino con buenas noticias, sus padres estaban dispuestos a cumplir con Eileen y a escuchar la historia de Severus. Ambos estaban gratamente invitados a su casa para la cena cualquier momento que fuera conveniente para ellos. Mientras que eso salvaba a Severus de la vergüenza de tenerlos en su propia casa, no sabía cómo su madre tomaría la noticia.

— Mamá — Severus dijo, entrando en la sala de estar, Lily iba detrás de él —. Tengo algo que quiero compartir contigo.

Eileen cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y les prestó atención. Hoy, obviamente eran sus mejores días.

— ¿Cómo te gustaría conocer a los padres de Lily? Nos invitaron a una cena — Así como habló mantuvo su voz para no añadir ansiedad potencial de su madre tras recibir la información.

— ¿Los padres de Lily? — Eileen preguntó, perpleja — ¿Y por qué querría conocerlos?

Lily no se sentía insultada por el tono de voz de ella. Lily sabía que tenía miedo de los muggles por su experiencia con Tobías, y ese miedo alimentaba la aversión hacía ellos ya que se la habían enseñado de padre a hijo. Eileen, quería hacerles ver a sus padres que estaban mal, casándose con un muggle y más tarde se arrepintió, pensando que mamá y papá Prince todo ese tiempo tenían la razón.

— Porque — Severus dudó —, porque ellos quieres conocerte mamá… y quieren ayudar.

— ¿Y por qué querrían ayudar? — Eileen cuestionó, habló ofendida.

En ese momento, Severus se empezaba a preguntar si hoy en verdad era uno de sus mejores días. Su indignación podría ser inducida por la enfermedad o simplemente parte de su naturalidad forma retorcida de ser. Pegándose a sí mismo por no tener tacto, Severus pensó que era una mala idea. Ni siquiera había tratado de explicarle sus planes de llevarla al psiquiatra por ayuda… o tratarla de convencerla que admitiera que necesitaba ayuda.

— Porque — Severus farfulló —. _Necesitas_ ayuda, mamá.

Eileen se vio confrontada. Se levantó y depositó firmemente en la mesa cerca de la silla el libro — Soy tu madre, Severus, y no tienes que decirme qué hacer o no. Tú eres el niño aquí, no yo.

— ¿Por qué no escuchas alguna razón, mamá? — Severus demandó tratando en vano de convencerla de que tan mal estaba.

— ¡No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito! — Exclamó, claramente molesta. Se fue rumbo hacía la puerta pero Severus la bloqueó.

— Es por tu bien, mamá — su voz se elevaba con cada palabra — ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido! Eres una bruja, madre, una bruja y aún así, no has hecho magia en años, ¿y eso por qué es madre? Porque dejaste que padre te dominara. Él no está aquí para decirte cómo vivir ahora, ¡es tiempo de que empieces a reclamar algo de tu dignidad!

Lily estaba parada en el fondo, también estaba demasiado noqueada para hablar. Severus estaba respirando rápido y poco profundo. Eileen se encogió lejos de su hijo, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, sus manos estaban en su cabeza como si estuviese tratando de protegerse de algún golpe.

— ¡Basta, Tobías! — Gritó, después se colapsó en el piso, lloriqueando incontrolablemente como un completo naufragio.

Aturdido y con dolor, Severus se puso a un lado de su madre — Yo no… — trató de decir, su voz se quebró — Mamá, yo nunca…

De pronto sintió que sus manos se alejaban de la escena y notó que Lily estaba a su lado, tratando de calmarlo — Vamos, Sev — susurró consolándolo en su oído —. Sólo… déjala sola por unos momentos.

Atontado, Severus asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Lily lo guiara al sofá, donde se sentó y enterró su cara en sus manos. Lily se sentó allí en silencio, dándole tanto tiempo como él lo necesitara. En la esquina los lloriqueos de Eileen habían cesado, y Lily se preguntó si la mujer grande se había dormido.

— Perdona que hayas sido testigo de esto — comenzó a decir con hisca voz.

— Sev…— Lily trató de decir.

— No Lily — la cortó, mirándola —. Realmente no debiste haber visto esto. Lo siento. Quizás sea lo mejor si la mantengo aquí y abandono la escuela para cuidarla. ¿A quién engaño, pensando que ella podría estar en una institución muggle a su cuidado? A ella no le gustan mucho los muggles, no, después de lo de mi padre.

Severus ni siquiera hizo nada en lo peor de todo el episodio, su madre llamándolo con el nombre de su padre. Se odió por eso, por actuar de cualquier manera que ella pensara que era su _maldito bastardo padre._

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? — Preguntó mansamente.

— Por ahora — Suspiró —. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Dile a tus padres… diles que gracias por la oferta, pero justo ahora, simplemente no es posible.

Lily quiso decir que sería posible en otro día, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que Severus no estaba en su mejor ánimo. En cambio, se quedó allí con él, en silencio, la esperanza estaba fuera de su alcance.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Muchos después en ese mismo día, después de que Lily se marchara, Severus empezó con su misma rutina nocturna de llevar a Eileen a la cama. Se había calmado pero no había respondido por el resto del día pero al final, estaba cooperando. Puso las sábanas sobre ella y cuando estaba a punto de dejarla y apagar las luces, sintió las manos de su madre en su cintura.

— Severus — Eileen susurró.

Por un momento, se rehusó a mirarla. Por mucho que se preocupaba por su madre, el dolor de lo anterior aún estaba latente. Suspiró y giró su cabeza, nunca un cobarde se enfrentaría a la verdad.

— Perdona por haberte nombrado por su nombre — musitó.

Los ojos de Severus buscaban sus ojos como ella los suyos, y suspiró nuevamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama — Sé que no lo decías en serio — le dijo —. Perdona por haberte asustado, mamá.

— Me enorgulleces. Severus — sonrió levemente.

Por primera vez en años, su madre había dicho esas palabras. Sabía que ella se estaba controlando más en esos momentos, mucho más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

— Buenas noches mamá — musitó mientras se paraba. Apagó las luces y se fue a su cuarto, había una esperanza viva allí.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Algo de tiempo, pero no tanto como antes, me desmadrugo jaja, ya es medianoche en mi país xD pero si no lo subo hoy no lo podré hacer en las siguientes horas.

1. Porque dormiré  
2. Porque iré a La Mole (una expo de anime y manga japonés ¡lo adoro!)

Gracias por sus reviews a: _Megumisakura, Mordred6 y Rikuayaceres._

_**¡No olviden dejar reviews!**_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	11. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo once_

Severus pasó los siguientes días en casa con su madre., y Lily sólo lo venía a visitarlo un par de veces, desde el estallido de Eileen. Severus era realmente cuidadoso de traer a otra persona a la casa. Tanto como si quisiera ayudar a su madre, empezaba a sentir el peso de la carga de cuidarla, y todo caían sobre sus hombros con pesadez. El comienzo de un nuevo año en la escuela, rápidamente se acercaba y Severus aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que debería de hacer sobre Eileen.

En la mitad de una tarde de Agosto, estaba tomando una caminata por el vecindario, necesitando un respiro de su madre. Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y tenía resguardada la casa para que nadie pudiese entrar ni ella tampoco salir. Odiaba tener que recurrir al encierro de ella, como este, pero era para su propio bien tanto como el suyo.

Eileen no había tenido otro episodio más como el día en que había llamado Severus por el nombre de su padre. Tenía sus momentos de lucidez, pero no veía más progresos totalmente, quien descorazonaba a Severus. Sentía que estaba tratando tanto como él pudiese ayudarla, y cada vez que ella caía en sus lapsos de apáticos ánimos, se preguntaba si ella podría estar bien. Su sugerencia de hacía unas semanas de tener una varita mágica para ella parecía absurda ahora. ¿Cómo podía Eileen ser capaz de sostener una varita de nuevo? No teniendo confianza en ninguna.

Severus dio la vuelta en la esquina, se dio cuenta de que un autobús público se detenía a una parada para recoger a algunas personas. Había visto el autobús muchas veces antes y no escatimó en pensarlo dos veces, pero esta vez se maldijo por ser tan estúpido. Aquí, Lily y él habían buscado una manera de transportar a su madre con una facilidad, y allí era pública, el transporte estaba a menos de cinco cuadras de distancia.

_Y Lily te dijo que tú eras brillante _Severus se burló interiormente.

La llama estaba encendida en su interior. ¡Tenían una manera de llevar a Eileen a una consulta mental! Ahora, sólo había un problema; el de convencerla, y eso era algo que Severus había tratado de hablarlo con ella cada día desde que lo había mencionado. Con más frecuencia que antes, Eileen no le había respondido, ya sea porque no entendió o porque no había querido.

Severus regresó a su casa e hizo algo que raramente hacía; usó el teléfono para llamar a Lily.

Por supuesto que Petunia, tenía que haber sido la única que contestara el teléfono. Cuando Petunia lo encontró era Severus en la otra línea, enseguida estuvo a punto de colgarle, pero recurrió patéticamente rogándole a que no le colgara, diciendo que era muy importante. Casi podía ver como rodaba los ojos como ella había cedido y le había llamado a Lily.

En un minuto, la adorable voz de Lily vino de la otra línea — ¿Severus?

— Lily soy yo.

— ¿Por qué me estás llamando? Tú nunca utilizas el teléfono, ¿todo está bien?

Al escuchar la preocupación en su voz, dijo a toda prisa; — No, no, todo está bien. En realidad… necesito decirte algo. Lily, creo que ya sé cómo llevar a mamá a algún lugar de ayuda.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Más tarde en ese día. Severus estaba sentado encima de la mesa en la cocina de Eileen. Había terminado de cenar, para que así su madre hablase más que lo usual. Tomando eso como una buena señal, Severus planteó la pregunta,

— ¿Mamá, podrías considerar dejarnos llevarte a algún lugar para… eh, para tu condición? Antes de que digas algo, al final piensa sobre esto. Sabes que algo no está bien, mamá. Padre te arruinó. Te lo preguntaré una… y otra, y otra vez, pero por favor… Mamá, es importante para mí — Agregó la última parte, jugando con la última carta culposa, algo que aún no había tratado.

Eileen frunció el ceño — Severus… Sé que no soy feliz, pero Tobías se fue ahora. ¿Puedes dejarme ser? ¿Por qué tendría que ir a otro lugar que aquí? No estoy loca, Severus.

— Y no estoy diciendo que lo eres mamá — comentó Severus, tratando de mantener en tono su voz, sabiendo que ella estaba desequilibrada y deprimida, pero tampoco se lo quería decir. Decirle que estaba loca no la ayudaría de cualquier forma —. Sólo que… la escuela va a empezar pronto, y no estaré aquí para protegerte. He estado cocinando por ti y asegurándome de que te ibas a la cama todas las semanas, mamá. Es que no puedo dejarte sola y seguir preguntándome si te estás cuidando. No me dolería ver a alguien, quien es profesional sobre estas cosas y ver lo que ellos tendrían que decir,

Eileen estaba silenciosa. Parecía que iba refutar. Después de un rato, murmuró, sus hombros estas caídos — S…sé que tienes la razón Severus. Sólo que admitirlo…es difícil — pausó, después asintió lentamente —. Está bien.

Severus sonrió de lado, dejando su asiento para abrazar a su madre

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estoy haciendo esto sólo por ti? — Habló con sarcasmo Eileen en el cabello de su hijo.

— Lo sé mamá, lo sé.

Y eso era suficiente.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Tres días después, caminaron hacía las cuadras, Severus se paró en el autobús con Lily, quien era su apoyo, y su madre. Eileen miró a su alrededor de manera irregular, incómoda por los otros pasajeros. No había estado en público desde que Severus la había llevado a la estación de autobús, pero ese era un viaje que le era familiar como para manejarlo. Severus la tenía de su agarre, mientras la llevó al asiento.

— Estos muggles son extraños, realmente espantan — susurró, sus ojos iban de izquierda a derecha — ¿Por qué me están mirando?

Severus miró al hombre que estaba sentado en el pasillo de ellos y le dijo a su madre: — Sólo sé callada y relájate, mamá. Estaremos allí pronto.

Lily se sentó calladamente, una presencia tranquilizadora para Severus al imaginar que los demás pasajeros debían de estar pensando en su madre. No sería una mentira si les dijera que estaba loca. Seguramente eso era lo que estaban pensando cuando la rara mujer había dicho la palabra "Muggles."

Pasaron la siguiente media hora en el bus hasta que llegaron a su destino; El Fondo Mental San Katherine. La construcción era vieja y pequeña, construida con erosionados ladrillos. Los árboles rodeaban el frente, mientras se abrían camino a pie hacia la puerta.

Severus pensó que lucía lo suficientemente acogedora y al entrar el vestíbulo también se veía lindo. Nada del lugar parecía alguna prisión.

La mujer detrás del mostrador sonrió al grupo y preguntó: — ¿Puedo ayudarles?

— Sí — Severus dijo —. Tenemos una cita, con el doctor Lukvar.

— Ah — contestó —. Le diré que están aquí.

Se sentaron en el vestíbulo y esperaron. Eileen murmuró para sí misma que no le gustaban esos lugares, queriendo abandonar el lugar. Severus estaba esperanzado que estaría lo suficientemente lúcida para admitir querer ser alojada y atendida allí. Y si continuaba murmurando, podría empezar a asustarse, el doctor les diría que se marcharan, y para dos chicos de dieciséis años de edad no tenían palabra sobre si podrían o no admitirla.

— Sev — Lily susurró, tratando de calmar sus nervios —. Todo estará bien — alcanzó su mano.

Asintió, tratando de creerle.

Después de unos pocos minutos, ya estaban siendo invitados a la oficina del doctor. El doctor Lukvar era extranjero y hablaba con un acento espeso, pero su inglés estaba bien. Tenía pelo castaño oscuro que lo adelgazaba y lentes que eran muy gruesos, Severus se preguntó cómo su nariz lo cargaba sin romperlos.

— Por favor, siéntense — cordialmente les dijo. Así lo hicieron y precedió a preguntar —. Así que… ¿qué les trajo aquí?

Eileen no respondió. Severus sintió la necesidad de hablar por ella — Mi madre, está bastante mal, señor.

Por la manera que había hablado, el doctor pensó que Severus era más grande que dieciséis años — Ya veo, y deseas que sea admitida en San Katherine por cuidados Señor Snape.

— Si — Severus replicó automáticamente, ya que eso era lo que quería.

El doctor Lukvar revolvió algunos papeles, examinándolos con sus ojos con mucho aumento. Severus le recordaba a Sybill Trelawney.

— Aquí dice que usted es el hijo de Eileen Prince Snape y que naciste el 9 de Enero de 1960. ¿Es correcto?

— Si — Severus dijo lacónicamente, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar.

— Eso te hace un chico de dieciséis años, no te hace lo suficientemente grande para tener responsabilidades de otros. ¿Dónde está su esposo?

— Mi padre — Severus escupió la palabra —. No estaba en condición de cuidarla. ¡Él es la razón por la cual ella está así! Era un alcohólico furioso que abusó de ella durante años, y ahora finalmente se marchó… probablemente viva en las calles.

Impresionado por las pequeñas diatribas de Severus, éste se ajustó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta — Bueno, sí, sé lo que se tiene que hacer… Lo siento señor Snape pero a menos de que Eileen Snape deseara admitirlo, no podemos proceder.

Justo entonces, Eileen habló suavemente — Sé que necesito ayuda.

Severus suspiro de alivio. Eileen observaba atentamente a los demás, sus ojos estaban completamente alerta y concentrada. Ella habló de nuevo; — Mi hijo tiene que regresar a la escuela pronto… no estará cerca. Esto…es la mejor opción.

El doctor Lukvar escéptico lo consideró para después decir; — Muy bien, tendré que hacerle una serie de preguntas para evaluar más a fondo su condición. ¿Está dispuesta a hacer esto señora Snape?

Eileen no contestó enseguida y Severus se sentó al borde de su asiento, ansioso por la preocupación. Lily alcanzó su mano de nuevo, no diciendo nada, pero tranquilizándolo, Eileen asintió.

Las preguntas comenzaron, Severus escuchaba a su madre responder con su mejor habilidad. Estaba lo suficientemente bien para hablar con coherencia y a fondo. Después de un tiempo, el doctor dijo que ya habían terminado.

— Revisaré su historial y estaré en contacto con usted lo antes posible, señora Snape — explicó —. No puedo hacerles ninguna promesa aún, pero tengo el presentimiento de que podremos buscar un lugar aquí para usted en San Katherine.

Movió sus manos y tal como había salido, Severus sintió una enorme carga que se había levantado de sus hombros. Mantuvo un brazo bloqueado con el brazo de Eileen y la mano en el brazo opuesto sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Lily.

— Gracias — le susurró a Lily.

* * *

Notas de autora; No creo que este capítulo haya sido el mejor, pero necesitaba escribirlo, realmente fue muy desgastante.

El Fondo Mental San Katherine es ficticio. Si realmente existiese un lugar que se llamase así, es pura coincidencia.

Imaginé que Severus estaría usando un hospital para enfermos mentales Muggles para su madre, tendría sentido ya que no sería en contra del uso de otras cosas muggles como el teléfono o el autobús.

El nombre del doctor Lukvar vino de una bastardización de "Dr. Lookfar" de Snapecast. Si nunca has escuchado Snapecast, deberías de checarlo en; snapecast (punto) com

Mucha gente me sugirió que Severus tendría sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S pronto, pero parte de este punto es que él viva su vida con Lily, y Lily estaría en Hogwarts dos años más. Además sólo porque sea un adulto no quiere decir que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que los apruebe. Si tú has estado mucho tiempo sin ir a la escuela, entenderás lo que te quiero decir cuando digo que no puedes retener todo lo que has aprendido. No me imagino a Severus excelente en cada tema, es probable que él se equivoque en algunas de ellas por no ir a la escuela de nuevo.

_Notas de traductora:_ ¡Hola! ¡Aquí de nuevo! Ya tenía el capítulo traducido pero a falta de tiempo no pude y ahorita la masa para los alfajores se anda enfriando ¿lo que se hace por los novios no? Jajaja…jamás en mi vida he hecho un dulce argentino, menos aún si yo no soy argentina pero bueeno se le hace el intento al novio.

Muchas gracias también por sus ánimos a que siga la historia :) y por sus reviews las/los que amablemente los dejan y los que son lectores de la sombras también se les agradece por leer :)

Gracias a: _Megumisakura, Mordred6 y Lady00dark._

Dejen reviews y deséenme suerte en mi primer postre XD

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	12. Capítulo 12

Este capítulo está dedicado a aquellas personas que aún creen en esta historia a que siga actualizada xD **dedicada a: **_Mordred, Megumisakura, Nortia, Kirara11, 97Naty, Alice-Nightrail, Luna de Gaara, Nyu Mayfair y YoshiluvsHxM._

* * *

_Capítulo doce_

Dos días después el doctor Lukvar llamó y dijo que Eileen había sido aceptada. En menos de una semana, Severus la ayudó a mudarse en San Katherine. Pensó que era extraño que tuviese la casa para él solo durante unos pocos días antes de volver a Hogwarts. Afortunadamente el mundo mágico tenía su propia manera de cubrirse en el mundo muggle para asegurarse que no hubiese sospechas a sus preguntas. Severus aparecería en un internado muggle los siguientes meses, los registros del nacimiento de su madre y la historia existieron en el mundo muggle como si ella fuese parte de ellos. Mientras que Spinner's End estaba localizado en un vecindario muggle, Severus había hecho una barda mágica suficientemente bien puesta para alejar a los muggles de allí, especialmente los que sospechasen de un hombre joven viviendo solo. Y Tobías, por supuesto.

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, los muggles les costaría mucho trabajo localizar el punto exacto de la casa de Snape, o ellos convenientemente se les olvidaría por qué habían llegado allí en primer lugar. Severus sonrió a su propio ingenio.

Cuando llegó el momento de la partida de Eileen, el viaje fue una mezcla para Severus. Mientras él se sintió aliviado y contento de que su madre sería atendida en su ausencia él estaba bien. ¿Qué tal si ella utilizaba su varita? Sabía que no lo había hecho en muchos años, parecía que no le gustaba, pero seguía allí, la posibilidad. También sin duda, había la posibilidad de que se acercara a la magia, cuando ella no estaba lúcida. Por supuesto que sería fácilmente descartado como parte de su condición, pero Severus esperaba que ella recibiera los cuidados necesarios que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Confiaba en el bienestar de su madre a un grupo de desconocidos y soltar el "control" no fue algo que hizo con facilidad.

La tristeza también estaba mezclada. A medida que iban juntos en el autobús en silencio, Eileen parecía haber comprendido la realidad de la situación, Severus se aferró a su mano un poco temblorosa, tratando de mantener su propio temblor.

_Todo estará bien_, se repetía muchas veces a sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron, Severus se bajó del camión al lado de Eileen. Lily no había ido con él esta vez, diciéndole que necesitaba hacerlo por él solo. Severus se preocupó que pudiese caer o perder después de salir dejando a su madre en el lugar, y no quería que Lily viese esa vulnerabilidad en él. Por mucho que se hubiese abierto a ella, seguía siendo una persona muy cerrada, y llevaría tiempo antes de que él se siéntese lo suficientemente cómodo como para soportar abrir toda su alma a Lily.

Severus saludó a la recepcionista y en pocos minutos, el Doctor Lukvar vino y los recibió. Los dirigió a ambos para mostrarles lo que sería el cuarto de Eileen. Severus observó la pequeña habitación de madera, la encontró cómoda y simple. Estaba pintada en un amarillo claro, un color de relajación. Si no fuese por los barrotes de la ventana, parecería otro cuarto en cualquier casa. Como los ojos de Severus se posaron en los barrotes, le recordó que tan benigno lucía el lugar, seguía siendo una "prisión." Se tragó un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose culpable por dejar a su madre en ese lugar.

— Le aseguro, señor Snape — el doctor empezó a decir, notando la preocupación en el rostro del joven —. Que su madre tendrá el cuidado necesario. Vivirá con sus abuelos las próximas semanas antes de que empiece la escuela como lo habíamos discutido ¿cierto?

Severus asintió. La mentira fue fácilmente hecha. Los padres de Eileen estaban muertos, pero inclusive si ellos hubiesen estados vivos, no tenían contacto con ellos. Ellos habían repudiado básicamente a su única hija cuando se casó con un muggle, pero con el uso de un poco de magia, Severus había hecho que pareciese que iba a estar a su cuidado cuando él no estuviese en la escuela. Lo que el muggle no supiese no le iba a doler.

Eileen estaba parada cerca de la puerta, no tenía expresión en su cara. El Doctor Lukvar estaba pasando el tratamiento que iba a recibir, pero ni Eileen ni Severus le prestaban atención. Severus se acercó a su madre y tomó su mano, apretándosela suavemente. Ella parpadeó y se encontró con su mirada y cuando el doctor dejó de hablar, ella dijo; — Supongo que este es nuestro adiós, por el momento.

— Si, mamá — comentó suavemente —. Pero te veré pronto, estarás bien. Ellos… te cuidarán bien madre — al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, sabía que estaba tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que ella.

Incapaz de decir algo más, Severus la abrazó una vez más y la dejó sin decir una palabra más. Salió de las instalaciones lo antes posible, negando mirar hacía atrás. Sabía que si echaba una mirada sobre el hombro, cambiaría de idea sobre todo el acuerdo. Fue con una gran dificultad y con un corazón pesado que Severus subió al autobús y regresó a la calle de Spinner's End.

Entró en la casa vacía a la cual no podía llamarle hogar, trataría de recordarse que en algunos días él regresaría a Hogwarts. Regresaría al único lugar que podría llamarle casa.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¿Cómo van las cosas, Sev? — Lily preguntó al día siguiente mientras se sentaron en el bosquecillo de árboles cerca de la zona de juegos.

Severus suspiró — Supongo que bien — mintió.

Lily alzó la ceja y dijo gentilmente — Está bien sentirse molesto. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que debes de sentir en estos momentos.

— Culpabilidad, tristeza, alivio y un poco de enojo, supongo — admitió.

Sintiendo que él no quería hablar más de eso, Lily preguntó: — ¿Vas a ir al callejón Diagon para comprar nuevos materiales? Voy a ir con mis padres mañana. Eres bienvenido de acompañarnos. Ellos no saben sobre que tu… madre se ha ido.

Severus lo consideró por un momento — No — finalmente dijo —, pero gracias. Tengo los libros viejos de mi madre y mis ropas aún deben de quedarme. Además no tengo el acceso a esa cantidad de dinero. El dinero de los abuelos entró a su cuenta después de que murieron, a pesar de que sólo se lo dejaron a ella porque no tenían otro hijo, pero no quiero tocar ese dinero — Severus no quería nada del dinero de Prince porque habían maltratado a su hija horriblemente.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Lily presionó — Podría ser bueno para ti, salir de aquí.

— No — Severus insistió —. En serio Lily… no quiero ir al Callejón Diagon.

Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, pero después, ni siquiera la compañía de Lily era satisfactoria. Desde que había mandado a su madre al San Katherine, una soledad espontanea se había instalado en su corazón y se negaba a abandonarlo. Trató de convencerse que se sentiría mejor cuando regresara a Hogwarts, o al menos estaría ocupado con las clases y las tareas.

Lily no lo molestó más sobre el tema. Sabías que había pasado por muchas cosas en este verano y pensó que podría adaptarse a los cambios con un poco de tiempo. Por ahora. Lily se quedaría con él, y con eso Severus estaba agradecido.

En los últimos dos meses, la nueva vida de Severus había sido una montaña rusa de emociones y experiencias. Había probado el agua y se había zambullido en ella. Tan duro y fuerte había sido su pasado tiempo atrás, Severus podía mirar su antebrazo y se recordó que estaba libre de la Marca Tenebrosa, y en el otro brazo estaba la mujer a la que amaba.

* * *

Nota de autora: Sé que es terriblemente corto y lo siento :( Me sigo recuperando en la semana, y realmente estoy cansada pero quiero darles algo inclusive aunque no sea mucho. Me imagino que los magos tienen formas de concebir los registros del nacimiento, similares a los del mundo muggle, en los barrotes que Severus ha colocado alrededor de su casa son un poco similares a los que hay en otras áreas mágicas para detectar muggles. ¡Espero que sea satisfactoria!

Notas de traductora: Creo que quizás en cada capítulo tendré que perdonar mi tardanza del diario, pero desgraciadamente también cuento con que trabajo y estudio. De cualquier manera de lo único que estoy segura es que seguiré la historia hasta el final, espero que no se aburran o se cansen en esperar otro capítulo más ya que en sí la historia lleva poco más de dos años publicada en mi cuenta y le falta aún un largo camino por recorrer. Miles de disculpas por mi parte.

_Dejen reviews :D_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO 2010**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	13. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo trece_

Severus miró sobre su hombro una vez más, mirando a Spinner's End. Estaba dejando su casa por el nuevo año escolar. Giró en la esquina, y la casa estaba fuera de vista. Ni siquiera volvió a mirar de nuevo. Sin arrepentimientos. Eso fue lo que se tuvo que decir a sí mismo. Su madre estaba a salvo en San Katherine, y su padre Dios sabe dónde estaría él.

En un par de horas, Lily y él, estarían abordo en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Iría con la familia Evans a la estación del tren, por lo que se dirigió a la casa de ellos. Dentro de diez minutos, ya se encontraba a fuera de la puerta. Tocó el timbre, esperando que Petunia no le abriera la puerta. Gracias a Dios, Lily lo estaba esperando, y abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver a Severus, echándole sus brazos a su cuello, estuvo a punto de tirarlo. Él estaba cargando sus maletas con ambos brazos, lo cual no pudo regresar su abrazo.

Sonriendo lentamente, Severus dijo; — No te me aviente de nuevo, Lily.

Ella se lanzó con lentitud — Dame, déjame ayudarte con una de estas — Hizo un gesto hacía las bolsas.

— No hay necesidad — replicó, dejándolas en el porche de momento — Además, tu tendrás tus cosas que cargar, y tus padres vendrán pronto ¿verdad?

Lily sintió con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras salía — Estás de suerte. Petunia no vendrá con nosotros, ella ya empezó la Universidad un par de días atrás.

— Eso es bueno... Quiero decir que ella no vendrá con nosotros — bromeó.

Lily juguetonamente golpeó su brazo — Oh Sev, eres horrible, ¿no estás contento que mi hermana vaya a la Universidad y todas esas cosas?

— En realidad no — dijo secamente.

Lily estuvo a punto de contestarle pero la puerta principal se abrió y el señor y la señora Evans cruzaron con las maletas de Lily en el remolque.

— ¿Podrías ayudarnos, Lily? — Preguntó su madre, miró hacia arriba notando a Severus —Oh, buenos días, Severus.

El señor Evans sonrió amablemente y le susurró un buen día también. Lily ayudó a sus padres con sus maletas y juntos se dirigieron hacía el coche.

— Buenos días, señor y señora Evans — replicó y asintió mientras ponían todo en el carro.

Una vez que las maletas ya estaban a salvo, la camioneta fue cerrada y todos se metieron en ella. Severus y Lily se sentaron en la parte trasera. Ir en un carro muggle fue un extraño fenómeno para Severus. Inclusive aún cuando él había viajado en un autobús no hace mucho tiempo atrás, este era un sentimiento extraño ya que era un pequeño carro. Cuando el carro dejó la pequeña calle para embargarse en las avenidas más anchas y transitadas, Severus se sorprendió de ver qué tan diferente los carros lucían en la década donde estaba, desde la década que había dejado. Muy pocas cosas en el mundo mágico cambiaban.

Todavía era muy temprano cuando se fueron, aunque manejar hasta Londres sería un poco largo. El largo viaje le daba a Severus mucho tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con Lily, pero no hablaba mucho desde que los padres de Lily estaban allí. Los Evans eran personan lindas, pero no se sentía tranquilo divulgando mucha información sobre sí mismo enfrente de ellos... o más literalmente detrás de ellos en el carro. Él quería abrazar a Lily, pero allí no había ninguna manera de hacer eso con sus padres observándolo. Por lo tanto, se había resignado a compartir charla sin sentido con los padres de Lily, observando la ventana y ocasionalmente se echaba una dormidita cuando sentía sus ojos muy pesados.

Finalmente a las 10:45 a.m., llegaron. Apresurándose a salir del carro para entrar a la estación del tren. Lily se despidió de sus padres. Severus a medias les dijo adiós y permitió que la Señora Evans le diera un abrazo rápido. Juntos, Severus y Lily se pararon a través de la mágica barrera y la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, dejando a los padres de Lily en el mundo muggle. No perdieron nada de tiempo al abordar el tren y encontraron un vació compartimiento.

Dejándose caer sobre el asiento, Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ellos no tenían mucho tiempo, y no después de que se haya sentado el tren empezó a moverse.

— Espero que nadie más se una con nosotros — declaró de mal humor, mirando a otros estudiantes que pasaron por delante.

Lily que estaba sentada enfrente de él, se rió — Siempre debe de haber un tipo de bienvenida ¿no crees Sev?

— Sólo para ti — Dijo seriamente, puso sus pies en el asiento esperando que nadie le pidiese sentarse allí — Haz lo mismo — Le dijo a Lily.

— Yo no me voy a poner mis pies en el asiento — Lily protestó — Enserio Sev ¿qué tal si es un niño de primer año que no tiene ningún lugar a donde sentarse y pregunta por el asiento, queriéndose unirse con nosotros?

Severus hizo una mueca — Bueno, _supongo_ que eso sería aceptable, pero tú te sentirías a mi lado si eso llegase a ocurrir. Al menos pon uno de tus maletas a tu lado, se verá que el cuarto está lleno.

Lily resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos y suspiró — Oh, está bien — haciendo lo que Severus le había dicho.

Severus pensó que lucía un poco molesta por su sugerencia — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó visiblemente irritado — ¿Es que acaso no te importa que alguien más se nos una? ¿O si Black o Potter viniesen aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa! — Frunció el ceño — Es sólo que... no quiero ser ruda. Esa no es mi naturaleza.

Severus resopló — No, yo sólo supuse que... sólo quería estar solo contigo, Lily. Estábamos atrapados en el carro de tus padres por horas, y yo no podía tocar tu brazo sin preocuparme de lo que ellos podrían pensar o decir.

— ¿Lo siento? — Preguntó dolida — ¿Atrapados en el carro? Mis padres fueron lindos al traerte hasta aquí, Sev. ¿Cómo esperabas llegar hasta aquí sin tus padres para que te llevasen?

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Lily cubrió la boca de él con sus manos, sorprendida de sí misma. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero a Severus le dolieron sus palabras, no dándole el chance de hacerlo — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si, es cierto Lily. Mis padres no son como los tuyos. Mi madre tiene una enfermedad mental y mi padre es un bastardo alcohólico. Yo no pregunté por la simpatía de tus padres...

Justo en ese momento el compartimiento de la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de James Potter se asomó — Ah, ¿es la pareja no-feliz de nuevo? ¿Se están peleando otra vez? — Preguntó con aire de suficiencia, sonriendo a Severus y luego a Lily.

— Lárgate, Potter — Lily dijo con los dientes apretados.

— No, yo creo que me quedaré y escucharé lo que el viejo Quejicus tiene que decir — James continuó, parado en el compartimiento. Sirius Black lo seguía.

— No hay nada qué decir — Severus gruñó, sus dedos tocaban su varita — Vete de una vez Potter o lo lamentarás.

— No lo creo, Quejicus — James se burló, sonriendo maliciosamente — Verás, nos dejaste aturdidos el último año, pero no tendrás la última maldición esta vez.

— Así es — agregó Sirius — ¿Qué cuentas tenemos que hacer con él, James? — Preguntó.

— No lo sé — James contestó casualmente — Pero te aseguro, Snape que será doloroso — Dijo en la cara de Severus su tono se volvió amenazante. Inclinándose y susurrando al oído de Severus tan sólo para que él pudiese escuchar — Podrás pensar que tienes a Evans ahora, pero ella se merece millones de veces a alguien mejor que tú. Yo cuidaría mi espalda si fuese tú, _Quejicus._

Creciendo calientemente con enojo, Severus perdió los estribos y sacó su varita a la velocidad de un relámpago, golpeando directamente el cuello de James — Retrocede, Potter — gruñó — Tú no sabes nada, así que cállate.

Sonriendo, James retrocedió diciéndole a Sirius; — Vámonos amigo... por ahora Sniv, estás a salvo, sólo espera.

James y Sirius se marcharon, mientras que Severus ladraba detrás de ellos — ¡Cobardes!

Cuando la puerta del compartimiento estuvo cerrada, Lily dijo; — No los escuches. Él es un idiota con una cabeza hinchada.

Su argumento anterior momentáneamente lo empezó a olvidar, suspiró — Es cierto — murmuró — Es cierto.

El resto de la travesía fue más calmada. Severus ni Lily ya no hablaron de su desacuerdo. Finalmente, el Expreso de Hogwarts los puso en la estación de Hogsmeade. Los estudiantes empezaron a desembarcar el tren, uniéndose a la creciente multitud. Severus caminó a través de uno de los carruajes de los thestral con Lily, viendo Hogwarts en la distancia. Tan pronto, empezarían su sexto año.

* * *

Hola, ¡Bueno esta vez no he tardado nada! Muchas gracias por sus lindísimos reviews :) Agradezco a:  
**  
****Alice-Nightrail****, ****Sweet Knight**, **Megumisakura**, **Nortia**, **YoshiluvsHxM**, **RockGirl Dream** y **Hinatauchiha82**

¡Iré a contestar sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

_Dejen reviews :)_●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	14. Capítulo 14

_Capítulo catorce_

Al entrar al Gran Salón, Severus sintió como si nunca hubiese dejado Hogwarts. Las cuatro casas peculiares, se alineaban en toda la longitud de la sala, con la mesa principal al frente, donde los maestros se encontraban ya sentados. Dumbledore estaba sentado en el respaldo alto, su trono estaba en medio, lucía real y sabio como siempre. Severus no pensó que el hombre se viera diferente de los días en los que él era profesor de Hogwarts. Había notables diferencias en el personal, sin embargo, la Profesora Trewlaney no era aún una profesora. El profesor de Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras, estaba sentado al final, con mirada tímida, estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos, con una mata de pelo y gafas de lectura. Severus recordaba el nombre del hombre; Hermes Herman, si mal no recordaba, el hombre había tenido un _desafortunado accidente_en el Bosque Prohibido al final del año. Ciertamente, Severus sabía que estaba ligado con Voldemort.

Los pensamientos de Severus se secaron una vez que miró el Gran Salón sin compañeros, Severus se perdió lo que Lily decía.

— ¿Sev? — preguntó, algo molesta — ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

Recordó el argumento anterior en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Severus desvió su atención de nuevo a Lily — Lo siento, Lily — dijo sinceramente — Estaba uhm… muy distraído.

— Era obvio eso — replicó. Sin sonar aún feliz.

Y ahora, mirando dentro de esos ojos verdes brillantes, Severus se sintió caliente y culpable. No quería seguirla sacando de quicio, pero parecía que era su naturalidad ¿Acaso era muy innato para sacar de quicio a la gente?

— Honestamente, Lily — Severus insistió tomando su mano — En realidad lo lamento mucho, no pretendí ignorarte, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

Suspirando y cediendo, Lily dijo; — Estaba diciendo, que pensaba que Potter será un cabezota mucho más que en otros años anteriores. Míralo — Indicó entre las mesas de Gryffindor.

Allí estaba James Potter, lucía como Harry Potter, sólo que su expresión era arrogante y orgullosa. Severus no pudo escuchar lo que el otro chico estaba diciendo, pero era demasiado obvio que se estaba alardeando a unos cuantos compañeros. Con una leve punzada de culpabilidad por sus crímenes del pasado, se había dado cuenta que había sido injusto en múltiples ocasiones con Harry. A pesar de que lucía demasiado parecido al padre de Harry, para el gusto de Severus, la mayor parte del tiempo que había pasado con Lily, y lo más importante es que había entendido que Dumbledore estaba bien; él era más como su madre por dentro.

Rodando sus ojos por un efecto más dramático, Severus replicó; — Bueno ¿qué hay de nuevo en eso? Al final, hay unas cosas asquerosamente predecibles — Sus delgados labios se arquearon a un costado.

Riendo, Lily asintió — Tienes razón, Sev.

Notando que la Profesora McGonagall, líder de los chicos del primer año ingresaba al Salón, Severus tuvo como señal para tomar su respectivo asiento. Lily y él se separaron, saludando a los demás. Tomando asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, Severus trató a propósito de alejarse lo más que podía de Avery y Mulciber lo más posible, pero cuando los dos notaron que se sentaba solo, se encaminaron hacia él. Sentándose en cada lado, muy a pesar de Severus.

— ¿Tuviste un buen verano, Severus? — Avery preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Yo diría que lo hizo — se burló Mulciber, mirando de reojo la mesa de Gryffindor donde Lily estaba sentada — ¿Pasando todo tu tiempo de goce con esa sangre sucia, Severus? ¿Qué tiene ella que te resulta valioso? ¿Un buen culo… quizás?

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarle a Lily así! — Severus siseó, inmediatamente agarrando su varita.

— Hey, tranquilo — Dijo Avery, un poco alarmado por la reacción de Severus — ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

Poniendo su varita lejos, pero siguiendo sintiendo con sus dedos la punta de la varita, Severus frunció el ceño — Déjame solo, Avery.

— Oh… ahora nos hemos vuelto formales usando nuestros apellidos ¿no es así? — Mulciber preguntó groseramente — Bien, Snape. Pero cuidaría mi espalda si fuese tú, no quisieras jugar con la gente equivocada. Podría tener… terribles consecuencias — terminó con una voz hueca.

Avery y Mulciber lo dejaron riéndose entre ellos, Severus observó cuando se marchaban, dejándolo con un sentimiento sombrío. Miraba ociosamente la clasificación nueva y la canción nueva del Sombrero Seleccionador. Sin mencionar la amenaza de Voldemort o la unificación de las casas que fue mencionado. Severus ni siquiera escuchó las advertencias de Dumbledore de acercarse al Bosque Prohibido y qué artículos estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts. Sus ojos se posaron en la parte superior de la cabeza de Lily preguntándose lo que el próximo año se celebrará.

La cena no tuvo sentido. Escogió su camino a través de los alimentos sin preocuparse qué comía. Como hizo su caminata hacía los dormitorios de Slytherin, Severus se preguntó nuevamente si en realidad deseaba volver a revivir su vida o había sido un error. Lo cierto, es que había solucionado sus problemas de casa… por ahora, pero los Moderadores y sus compañeros de casa podrían suponerle un problema definido. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, Severus se daba cuenta la diferencia de edad entre él y Lily. Había sido un tema que no había tomado en consideración cuando accedió volver a vivir su vida una vez más. Sus memorias de Lily habían sido cuando él había estado mucho más joven, sin la guerra que lo había corrompido. Se sentía sucio, un asaltacunas.

Asegurándose que todas sus pertenencias estaban donde tenían que estar, Severus decidió dejar el dormitorio e ir a dar un paseo corto antes del toque de queda. Pasear por los pasillos siempre había sido terapéutico en su otra vida. Severus caminó a las mazmorras, yendo entre el salón de las clases de Pociones, deteniéndose brevemente para mirar adentro. Más allá de las mesas de trabajo estaba la puerta en la que se había convertido su oficina y en su despensa privada. ¡Qué extraño era ver algo tan familiar y tan diferente! Horace Slughorn seguía ocupando el lugar. Dejando la puerta de la entrada, Severus procedió ir un poco más lejos hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía que era la entrada secreta a sus habitaciones antes. Nuevamente, ya no eran suyas. Hubiese deseado que así lo fueran, porque al final hubiese podido dormir solo y en privacidad. Detestaba la idea de compartir habitación con otras personas.

Eventualmente, caminó hacías las escaleras hacía el primer nivel, Severus caminó, y pasó por el Gran Salón vacío. Dejó que su mente divagara, como también sus pies. Después de un tiempo, tropezó con alguien.

— Señor Snape, casi le da a este viejo anciano un ataque al corazón — Se oyó la voz de edad de Dumbledore.

Jadeando suavemente, Severus retrocedió un paso y miró directamente la cara del hombre al que había matado. Sus penetrantes ojos azules eran los mismos que siempre, y Severus sabía que Dumbledore estaba probando con él, sospechoso. Por supuesto, el director tenía sus razones para ser cuidadoso con el joven Severus en su otra vida. Severus había sido uno de esos alumnos que se habían vuelto al lado Oscuro, y ahora, con Dumbledore a unos pasos de él, Severus no pudo evitar hacer su reflejos de su mente y mantener la barrera entre él y el otro hombre. Dumbledore se sorprendió, dejando de tratar de usar la Legeremancia en Severus y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo emplear la Oclumancia, Señor Snape? — Dumbledore preguntó bruscamente.

_¡Mierda! _Pensó Severus — Uhm… — Dijo torpemente, no sabiendo qué decir.

Dumbledore tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro arrugado, pero no le hizo otra pregunta. Sin duda, pensó el viejo, que Severus lo había aprendido como una forma de proteger sus pensamientos por la Magia Negra que él sabía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo vagabundeando por los corredores tan tarde, puedo preguntar? Es casi el toque de queda.

— Es cierto, perdón, señor — replicó rígidamente. Salió nervioso por todo el encuentro, cuando la voz de Dumbledore se perdió detrás de él.

— ¿Algo te preocupa, Severus?

Al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que Dumbledore se había dirigido a él, Severus se detuvo. Quería decirle a Dumbledore la verdad. Tener a una sola persona de confidente, como él lo había hecho con él, justo desde que Lily se había ido… pero no, recordó que Dumbledore lo había utilizado para sus propios medios. Severus se calló, no podía confiar en él.

— No, señor — Severus respondió de manera uniforme, alejándose.

— Buenas noches, entonces Señor Snape — Dumbledore le dijo por detrás.

Eligiendo no contestar, Severus lo dejó, regresando a las mazmorras, claramente escuchando el uso de su apellido nuevamente. Dumbledore no estaba cerca de él. Dumbledore no era su amigo.

* * *

_¡Hola! :P_

Sé que no tengo la consideración para semejante tardanza. He estado muy ocupada con la escuela, y ahora con estas vacaciones, la verdad lo aproveché bastante, salí con mi novio y a pasear jojo, pero he tenido que estudiar bastante para mis exámenes y más para el de química.

Ojalá y tuviese alguien que me ayudara a la traducción para ser un poco más constante pero verán yo sola me metí con esta traducción y más aparte tengo otras historias a las cuales actualizar. Por supuesto que una ayuda siempre es buena

¿Ya vieron el tráiler? ¡No puedo esperar a que ya sea Julio 15! Estoy segura que lloraré…

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Y tengan linda primavera… porque yo la odio junto con el verano xP!

Gracias a; _YoshiluvsHxM, Sweet Knight, RockGirl Dream, Lantano, shizzune-san_

_Alice-Nightrail;_ Diablos ¡creo que es así! Me gustaría tener esclavos T.T Jajaja.

_Punkygirl091;_ ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Me alegro bastante que está historia te esté gustando demasiado, ya que en realidad es muy raro leer SnapexEvans no pensé que hubiese fans de esta pareja. ¡Enhorabuena!

_Joshdeathllyyahoo. es:_ Si es lo que pensé cuando por fin lo terminó la escritora original, pero aunque lenta pero soy constante terminaré todos los capítulos, y si aún así (ustedes deseen que continué la segunda parte) cuando lo culminé la segunda entrega de esta historia muchísimo más corta que su predecesora. Lamento tanto las tardanzas.

_**¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡Imperio!**_

__●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	15. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo quince  
_

Severus sufrió dos días y tres noches en compartir el dormitorio con gente que ahora odiaba, asistiendo a las clases aburridas sin chiste. Estaba empezando a pensar que había sido un error haber vuelto a Hogwarts, pero Lily estaba allí, y ella era la única razón por la que había regresado en primer lugar. Se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir dos años más con clases agotadoras y molestos estudiantes groseros.

Su tiempo con Lily estaba severamente limitado, pero afortunadamente, hoy tendrían doble clases de Pociones con ella. Sabía que la clase sería básicamente una broma, y estaba demasiado orgulloso de haberse convertido en el mejor Profesor de Pociones aún mejor que Slughorn. Lily y él, siempre habían sido compañeros en Pociones, inclusive después de haber dejado de ser amigos en su vida pasada, convirtiéndolos en los dos mejores alumnos de la clase.

Cuando Severus entró al salón de clases, casi pasaba de largo en el asiento donde había estado y casi iba a hablar como un profesor dando clases. Se obligó a sentarse en su viejo asiento, como un estudiante. Inmediatamente olió los vapores procedentes de los tres calderos. El caldero de color dorado emitía olores muy seductores, y fue así como Severus olió el aroma fresco del aire libre de la selva, donde Lily y él se habían conocido, a pergamino nuevo, el cabello dulce de Lily, sabía lo que era; _Amortentia._

Después de un minuto, Lily se había unido a él, mostrándole una rápida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo vas, Sev? — Preguntó.

— Bien, supongo — habló sin compromisos. No quería darle razones para preocuparla.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responderle, James y Sirius entraron, hablando ruidosamente, sentándose justo detrás de ellos. Se quejó consigo mismo. Qué típico era de Potter decidirse sentarse justo detrás de él, para que pudiera susurrarle insultos y tratar de arruinarle su trabajo. Afortunadamente, Slughorn se quedó cerca de ellos, por lo que James no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — La voz jovial de Slughorn retumbó — Saquen su equipo de pociones, y por supuesto, su copia de _Libro Avanzado de Pociones_.

Severus lanzó una mirada a su copia hecha jirones de su bolsa. Ya tenía todo lo demás en el banco, como también Lily. La pelirroja miró su vieja copia de texto, mientras que él hizo una mueca, pensando en Harry Potter cuando había aprendido sus propios hechizos. Afortunadamente, la copia de Severus estaba limpia de escritura, recordaba haber cubierto con notas todo sobre los métodos de mejora en los protocolos de las pociones y del cómo había inventado varios hechizos durante su sexto año en su otra vida. Decidiendo mantener esas cosas lejos de su mente, Severus sabía que era menos probable que alguien pudiera descubrir sus hechizos y usarlos en su contra.

— Muy bien, entonces — Slughorn continuó — Tengo tres pociones aquí para que las observen. Estás son el tipo de cosas que se esperan en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, probablemente ya han escuchado de ellas, aunque seguramente aún no las han hecho. ¿Alguien podría decime qué es esto?

Severus sabía que era _Veritaserum_. Sabía que Slughorn comenzaba siempre en todas sus clases de sexto año con las mismas cosas a principios del año escolar. Pudo haber levantado su mano si quería, pero decidió no hacerlo, con una mirada aburrida en su cara, miró a Lily quien estaba agitando su mano con demasiado entusiasmo en el aire al igual que Hermione Granger solía hacer.

— Si, ¿señorita Evans? — Slughorn preguntó, claramente satisfecho.

— Es, _Veritaserum_, señor — recitó — Incolora e inodora, obliga al bebedor a decir la verdad.

— ¡Excelente! — Slughorn exclamó. Severus pensó que los botones grandes del hombre se dispararían, era muy exuberante. Se encaminó al siguiente caldero para proseguir a pedir a la clase qué era el siguiente caldero. En el fondo de la sala, una chica de Ravenclaw respondió correctamente al decir que era Poción Multijugos y explicó lo que hacía.

Severus frunció las cejas ante ese caldero, recordaba exactamente esos ingredientes que habían sido robados de su almacén privado durante el segundo y cuarto año de Harry Potter. Nunca había sido capaz de demostrar que Potter se los había llevado, pero sus sospechas habían sido válidas y sólidas. De todos modos, la Poción Multijugos estaba sobrevalorada en exceso. Una hora de estar disfrazado era mejor que nada, aunque sabía de la mejor manera como esconderse de sí mismo antes que ser descubierto.

Por último, Slughorn llegó a la última caldera y preguntó qué era. Esperó pacientemente para que él o ella levantara su mano, Severus miró a Lily, pensando en que podría saber lo que era. No pudo recordar si ella lo había reconocido la primera vez. Obviamente él sabía pero no quería decirlo. Sin embargo se preguntó si podría responder en poner las cosas a favor de Slughorn. Nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente el reconocimiento que tenía antes por su brillantez en Pociones, ya que se lo había mantenido para él mismo.

Sabía que iba a darle más leña para molestar a Potter y a Black. Severus levantó la mano sin consideración. No sería un _cobarde._

Slughorn sorprendido, dijo; — Eh, si, ¿señor Snape? ¿Sabe la respuesta?

— Si, señor — dijo igualmente — Es _Amortentia_, la más poderosa, uhm, poción de amor en el mundo.

Las cejas de Slughorn se levantaron con shock, y asintió con la cabeza — Sí, sí, eso es correcto, señor Snape. Muy bien.

Severus se preguntó por un momento si Slughorn le otorgaría algunos puntos a su casa, pero como no lo había hecho para Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, sabía que no lo haría. En cambio, el hombre largo empezó a hablar de cómo funcionaba la _Amortentia;_en la que no se podía crear amor verdadero. Lily, le sonrió, y él se sonrojó un poco, sacudiendo su pelo hacia adelante para ocultar sus mejillas. La poción simplemente creaba un estado de enamoramiento imaginario o una simple obsesión.

Potter se burló en voz alta y se volvió para mirar a Severus — Apuesto a que la única razón por la que Evans piensa en ti es porque está en un estado de enamoramiento imaginario — escupió duramente, burlándose en susurros.

Black se unió a la risa — Sí, es así cómo Quejicus sabía la respuesta a la pregunta.

Severus se erizó con sus palabras, no queriéndole dar más municiones. Slughorn se aclaró la garganta diciendo; — Ahora chicos, vamos a poner atención a nuestra lección ¿de acuerdo?

James y Sirius se pusieron serios y Slughorn explicó la lección del día; hacer _Filtro de la muerte en vida._

Severus sabía esa poción sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a los libros. Sin hacer nada, comenzó a preparar la poción. A los veinte minutos, ya la había embotellado. Lily lo miró asombrada.

— Wow, sabía que eras brillante en Pociones Sev, pero este es tu propio récord. ¿Has estado practicando en el verano o algo así?

— Algo así — Severus respondió con indiferencia,

— Lo estuve observando — James dejó escapar, dándose la vuelta — No lo hizo como el libro lo decía, así que estará mal. Sólo trata de impresionarte Evans, eso es todo.

— Cállate Potter — Severus replicó — Sólo porque tu cabeza está inflada con pensamientos de lo cuán grandioso eres tú, no significa que las cabezas de otros estén más centrados en pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, del cómo improvisar y pensar fuera del libro. En serio, tus pensamientos de soy-el-mejor-en-todo han alcanzado un nivel de ser patético.

— ¡Retira lo dicho, Snape! — Gritó Sirius.

Slughorn se acercó a los jóvenes, rompiendo la gran pelea — ¡Ya es suficiente, chicos! — Exclamó — Señor Snape, esperaba algo mejor de usted — agarró el frasco en el banco de Severus y lo examinó — Aunque… — murmuró — hiciste con gran éxito este Filtro… muy perfecto y muy eficiente, debo agregar. Hm, bien, tal vez pueda pasar por alto esta pequeña discusión con sus compañeros. Diez puntos a Slytherin. Mantén así el buen trabajo.

Slughorn se marchó, y Severus sonrió triunfalmente a Potter y a Black. La lección se había terminado, y Lily salió junto con Severus. Estaba radiante junto a él.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Sev! — Exclamó, sosteniendo su brazo — No sólo hiciste la poción perfectamente, si no que le diste justo en el clavo a Potter, una cucharada de su medicina — rió.

En el interior, Severus estaba radiante. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se había sentido por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, había conseguido cierto reconocimiento por su talento. Y había hecho reír a Lily.

* * *

**Notas de Ashamed Kawaii: **Tenía que actualizar, me refiero después del gran final, y de lo que este personaje representa mucho para mí, y creo que para todos los que leen la historia. No voy a spoilear nada para aquellos que aún no han visto la película _(a mi punto de vista, Yates la arruinó horriblemente, dejando de lado varios temas demasiado importantes)_, diré que lloré en sus recuerdos, un poco confusos por parte del horrible director, pero hubo algo que, a pesar que en el libro no salió, creo que fue lo único que le atinó. ¿Cómo se sienten? Una parte de mí, se rehúsa rotundamente a que haya terminado.

Otra aclaración alguien me mandó un MP diciéndome de la calle de Snape, que se llama _La Hilandera,_ y así es, se llama así, sólo que me pareció más entretenido dejarlo en su idioma original que es _Spinner's End. _

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a; _YoshiluvsHxM__, __Sweet Knight._

_SnapeFan:_ No te preocupes, de cualquier manera agradezco tu amabilidad, espero no tardarme más, a lo mucho que no pase de tres meses es mi plazo máximo. Dumbledore era una persona egoísta, que bueno con el tiempo cambió, pero eso no quiere decir que no "jugara" con los personajes, creo que la esencia del personaje siempre será la misma.

_Punkygirl091: _¡Yo también estaba ansiosa por ver la última película! Espero que me digas qué te pareció cuando la hayas visto. ¡Saludos!

_Joshdeathllyyahoo .es: _Te aseguro que no la dejaré, se me hace una falta de respeto abandonarlas, más aún si la historia ya está culminada. No te preocupes, me alegra que al menos en español si las leas. Espero que te encuentres bien.

16 de Junio de 2011

**No olviden dejar reviews, sus comentarios son importantes.**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	16. Capítulo 16

_Capítulo dieciséis _

El mes de septiembre fue una mezcla para Severus. Continuó pasando mucho tiempo con Lily y se encontró que estaba creciendo muy cerca de ella, a pesar de sus argumentos ocasionales y sus sensaciones de sentirse mucho mayor. Su madre estaba siendo atendida muy bien, así como del también mantenía la correspondencia con ella. El mundo de los magos era realmente ingenioso a la hora de tener que cerrar las brechas en el uso de los búhos en comparación con el envío de las cosas a la manera muggle.

Lamentablemente, los Merodeadores estaban implacables como siempre. Particularmente, James Potter quien había hecho de su vida una ambición, al parecer, para atormentar a Severus cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Avery y Mulciber habían empezado con sus fuertes amenazas y burlas hacía él, pero su táctica de ignorarlos parecía que estaba funcionando. Parecía que se habían olvidado después de un par de semanas al ver que no provocaban nada en su víctima. Severus aún conservaba el área alrededor de su cama protegido cuando se marchaba a dormir. No era tonto, sabía que en un momento de descuido, lo atacarían por la espalda.

Pociones, prácticamente era un viaje de placer para él. Después de su primera clase cuando había demostrado que era brillante en el tema, Slughorn había tenido un especial interés en él. Después de la última clase de una tarde de septiembre, Slughorn se le acercó entusiasmado, lo invitaban a él y a Lily al siguiente evento del Club de las Eminencias. Severus tuvo que declinar, pero Lily, pensó que sería una buena idea, le insistió en que se uniese, así que Severus finalmente aceptó… sólo por Lily.

Así que, finalmente Severus y Lily se encontraron en la oficina del maestro el último día del mes. El largo hombre adoraba a sus estudiantes como si fuesen sus mascotas, preguntándoles si se les apetecía comer o beber. Finalmente se sentó, con un golpe grande de su acolchada silla, contemplándolos como si fueran grandes premios.

— Así que, dime Severus — Slughorn le dijo radiante — ¿De dónde heredaste esas habilidades que tienes en pociones? Recuerdo a tu madre, aunque no tan bien, parecía que en verdad no le interesaba el tema.

Severus frunció el ceño y murmuró — No tengo ninguna herencia, señor. Sólo mucho trabajo y dedicación.

Era demasiado típico que el profesor apenas supiese de Eileen Prince. Severus sabía que su madre no había tenido algo sumamente extraordinario cuando había cursado el colegio. Había sido callada, seguramente su casa –la cual había sido Slytherin– la había mantenida un poco hosca y cerrada, aunque también había sido la capitana del Club de Gobstone. Había sido normal, demasiado, lo que había hecho que no tuviese la atención atrayente del sexo opuesto.

— Ah — el profesor dijo con torpeza, obviando el hecho de que no sabía qué más decir. Giró su atención a alguien más, dejando a un Severus con el sentimiento molesto.

El chico de pelo grasiento miró a Lily y le susurró — ¿Ya ves por qué no quise venir?

— Lo siento, Sev — le dijo excusándose, apretando su mano a buena medida —Pensé que un poco de interacción social podría ser buena para ti.

Un poco ofendido, preguntó en voz baja; — ¿Y por qué es eso, Lily? Tú crees que lo necesito, ¿crees que de alguna manera estoy incompleto?

— No — Le expresó en una voz baja, tratando de que no le prestaran atención que estaban a su alrededor. Miró a Slughorn y se disculpó por ella y por Severus desde el cuarto, por lo cual Severus estaba completamente agradecido. Se marchó con Lily, y encontraron un salón vacío, donde continuaron su conversación.

— Mira, Lily — Severus le dijo en un tono conciliador antes de que metiera la pata de nuevo —No quiero empezar a pelear.

— Ni yo tampoco — le dijo con gentileza, acercándose un poco a él — Simplemente quise decir que… tu mereces más amistades aparte de la mía, Sev. Quiero que los demás vean lo que yo veo en ti.

Mientras él fue tocado por sus palabras y sentimentalismo, Severus no pudo evitar suspirar — Aprecio tu atención Lily, pero creo que no quiero a alguien cercano.

— No creo que eso sea verdad — Lily contrarrestó cautelosamente.

Él alzó una ceja — ¿Por qué?

— Porque… porque todos necesitamos amigos, gente que se preocupe por ellos, que los cuide.

— Te tengo a ti para eso — le insistió — Tenía amigos que solía llamarles de esa manera en mi casa, pero sólo estaban allí para poderme sacar algo de provecho, y eso era porque tengo conocimientos de… uhm, magia oscura.

— Si, he notado que ya no estás con ellos, Sev. Desde el último fin de nuestros años, has estado muy diferente. Luces más maduro de muchas maneras. Sonará loco, pero estoy segura que justo ahora que te miro a los ojos siento que alguien mucho más grande me está mirando, justo en este momento.

El corazón de Severus se agitó con rapidez y pesadamente en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía leerlo tan bien? Lily ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de usar la Legeremancia para saber lo que pasaba en su mente. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser diferente, de ser un libro cerrado para el resto de la gente, pero Lily en un santiamén había deshecho las costuras, abriendo ansiosamente las páginas, leyendo entre líneas.

— ¿En-enserio? — Tartamudeó.

— ¿Estás nervioso, Severus? — Preguntó con inocencia, confundida por su reacción.

— No, lo siento — rápidamente se recuperó — Sólo que me atrapaste con la guardia baja. Me haces cosas locas, Lily — sonrió con ironia, tratando de cambiar el ánimo.

La pelirroja simplemente le sonrió — Bueno, todavía te amo.

Severus estaba mirando su cara bonita, completamente paralizado. Lily lo había sorprendido una vez más. Mientras ella era una chica usual de dieciséis años por como actuaba, hubo momentos en los que absolutamente le sorprendía, llevándolo a un punto muerto. Severus recordó todo de nuevo, del por qué había venido en primer lugar.

Esa era su Lily. Y era real.

Y también lo era el beso que compartieron.

* * *

¡Hola! C:

¿Muy lindo el capítulo, no? Yo lo adoré traduciendo, a veces aunque es medio hosco Severus, puede llegar a ser lindo de una manera que sólo poca gente conoce, y claro es su manera.

Les deseo a todos un lindo **Día de muertos**, que pongan ofrendas hermosas en sus casas y que puedan visitar a sus difuntos. ¡Adoro estas fechas en mi país! Ver el morado, el negro y naranja en papel picado… uff.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews y por su espera. A; _tokio2323__, __Brenkis__, __Rianne Black__, __BlackMaNiiaTiCa__, __yoshiluvsHxM__, __Darla Asakura__, __MikaelaGrandchester__, __CityOfDementia__ y __ireyick_

_Sartr;_ Por supuesto que lo continuaré :)

_Mar; _¿Verdad que si está para llorar? Yo también lloré mucho en esa parte, es lo máx. Si, aún sigo estando en shock en cómo mutilaron la película, supongo que desgraciadamente no se le puede hacer nada :(, gracias a ti por leerme y compartir tu review.

_Sevsnap;_ ¡Hola! ¡Qué lindo país que es Argentina! Espero que no haya mucho sol con eso de que ya están en la primavera. Me alegro mucho que te hayas enganchado, la historia promete, aunque lenta pero constante. _  
_  
01 de noviembre de 2011

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
